


巴黎一叙

by Aquinnah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Hospitals, M/M, Mentions of Cancer
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 36,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinnah/pseuds/Aquinnah
Summary: 一场回忆中的医患恋。





	1. Chapter 1

巴黎一叙  
From Paris with Love

 

这个故事的主题是回忆，那些在莱姆斯•卢平身边徘徊不去的灰影子。这些记忆，组成了他的生命；因为除了过去，我们身上本没有任何确定因素。像特拉法加广场的鸽子，它们无处不在，在他脚下行走，形单影只或者成行成队，唱着蜜糖一样清甜的歌，梳理脖颈上柔软的羽毛。如果他完完全全静止不动，那些回忆会停落在他的肩膀上。随着一声午间钟声，羽翼扑扇而去，天空都被浓密羽毛遮挡住。  
这些回忆，就引他来到了这个早上。  
这是一座阁楼顶上的小公寓，真正小得可怜。房子看上去只有一方斜屋顶，整体格局是一居室的，床榻与小书桌堆在窗下。外面就是玛黑区的弗朗索瓦•米隆街，莱姆斯•卢平在窗台上种了很多小番茄。油绿枝叶像天然的窗帘，格挡住望进来的视线。  
这所房子，他已租住整整六年。  
十二月末的早晨，莱姆斯就这样在他简陋的窄床上醒来，冬日阳光洒满他苍白的脸。  
他缓慢地坐起身，穿衣洗漱，整理房间。动作流畅，但仔细看，会发现走路有点迟缓。他的右腿上有一条横贯上下的狰狞伤疤，没有人知道。他的胫骨和膝盖骨是人工铸造，没有人知道。  
莱姆斯•卢平还在缅怀他本来不应该发生的爱情，没有人知道。  
他离开这所公寓将近一年，刚刚回到巴黎。  
离开的时候，和回来时一样仓促。走时是巴黎的二月，天冷，但是始终没有下雪。他在法兰西生活了六年，从十四岁到二十岁，阔别英国，一路求学，此时念巴黎大学，兼职艺术策展人。六载年华，比起故土，法国是莱姆斯的第二故乡。明明就发生在不久之前，那个冬天的其他细节想起来，已经一片模糊。这期间他的右小腿上长了小小一块肿包，不痛不痒，甚至连按压都没有什么异常感。他忙着在各个项目之间奔忙，和朋友聚会，无暇顾及这点身体上的小事。它会自己消失的，莱姆斯那时候想。  
可是不，巴黎的诊所里，医生对那肿块一筹莫展，后来建议他去拍个X射线，看看究竟是什么东西。  
他还是没有将它当回事。太忙，医院的预约无限延长。  
莱姆斯是个温和可靠的好人，好人都有好朋友。那个星期五的早晨，他刚要起床出门去工作。两个朋友冲进公寓门里，扔给他一个打包好的行李箱，告诉他已经替他买好机票。他尚未清醒，已经被架去了戴高乐机场，几个小时之内，送到伦敦圣玛丽医院。  
他很久很久没有回到生养自己的不列颠。  
人，食物，风俗，景物，在他看来都太过陌生。  
圣玛丽医院的核磁共振检查室有四面纯白墙面，与等候区一门之隔是台令人望而生畏的机器。半个小时后他拿到了胶片，两个小时后他确诊骨癌。  
这是一种他从来没有听说过的疾病，在自己确诊之前，甚至都不确定它是存在的。他做的第一件事情是电话与邮件回巴黎，将工作暂停，甚至条理清楚地停了公寓的水电网。  
活检手术之前，暂住在伦敦的朋友家里。莱姆斯经历了太漫长的一天，没有崩溃也没有哭泣，他只是躺在软床上，把自己缩成一团，很快睡着了。累到极致，最可爱当然是那张床。他睡了很长的一觉，睡眠酣甜无梦。直到撞门的声音把他惊醒。  
他的朋友撞开反锁的门闯进来，一头金发抓乱在脑后。脸上是一种慌张的神情，艾斯蒙德•科林斯，他在诺丁山土生土长的童年好友。  
莱姆斯聪明得很，看一看那种表情，就知道艾斯蒙德恐怕因为他没有响应，而联想到别的东西。  
骨肉瘤是恶性肿瘤，学名osteosarcoma，拉丁语中骨癌的意思。生于骨中，死亡率很高。发现得晚，不死也是截肢。  
他们都以为他会轻生。  
莱姆斯•卢平外表温和，实际上也是个硬净的人。他会好好活着，咬紧牙关也要活着。没有什么大道理，活着这种东西，哪有什么大道理呢。  
随之而来的是活检手术，他们将切开他的右小腿，取肿瘤的生物标本，以确定病理。  
躺在手术床上即将被推进手术室的前一刻，艾斯蒙德紧紧拉着他床边的挡板，告诉他要勇敢。他的头发包裹在手术帽里，只是微笑，“人在恐惧的时候还能勇敢吗？”  
金发年轻人坚定地与他对视，“人在恐惧的时候才能勇敢。”  
推进手术室的时候，莱姆斯平躺着，第一反应很是茫然，他只看到亮眼的白光，和穿着手术袍的人。白布在眼前拉起来，局部麻醉针注入右小腿。一开始是用穿刺针在皮肉上凿，一下一下，令人牙酸的声音。他谁也不认识，听着手术室里医生护士彼此的对话，感觉自己确确实实只是一块肉。  
他年轻，骨骼坚硬，穿刺针凿不进去。有个穿手术袍的人建议直接切开活检，给他看手上因穿刺针用力而产生的伤口，鲜红一个圆形。莱姆斯那时候太专注与自身物理的疼痛，没有认真看眼前人，更无从得知，他与这个人都将在对方身上留下不可磨灭的伤疤。  
人的勇气，往往来自于一无所知。如果那个时候他就已经知道等着他的会是什么，他不一定还会有胆量走完那段路。  
局部麻醉一般只有半个小时的药效。  
痛，钻心蚀骨的痛。他几乎想要求饶求人将他杀了，了断这种痛苦。试想一下没有麻药的情况下，用电钻钻骨头。可是他一动不动，牙齿深深陷入自己双手的皮肉，苦涩血液充满口腔。是的，这种时候他才知道，血在口中的味道不是腥甜，而是苦。  
他一动不动，连一声呼喊都没有逃逸出口腔。  
人生中的第一次，他知道什么叫做生不如死。  
那时候莱姆斯才明白，手术本身首先是一种伤害，用你的生命去搏，试试看会不会活下来。  
电钻陷入了他的骨膜，生理性的眼泪从眼眶里涌了出来，完全不受精神控制。耳朵里一阵蜂鸣，连说话声音都听不清，可是出乎意料的是，他听见了一个人的声音。  
是那个手掌心带着他的穿刺伤的年轻医生，嗓音里还带着一点哄劝式的笑意,“好了好了已经结束了，我们商量一下，就再忍四针？”无影灯下，这个人的脸隐藏在口罩与手术帽下，只露出一双眼睛，漂亮的灰色眼睛。口音柔和，带着一点几不可辨的伦敦音。  
“你缝吧。”他用尽全身力气挤出一个微笑，“我就只是嚎两声助助兴。”  
莱姆斯能感觉到每一针每一线在自己腿部皮肉穿过的感觉，他能清楚听见自己的每一下急促抽气，可是从头至尾，没有呼痛，没有哀嚎出声。  
他虚弱地躺着手术床上，突然开口调笑，“你能摘下口罩让我看一眼吗？”  
“手术室里不能摘，等回去病房我去看你。”  
那个年轻的医生说到做到。  
他从病区走廊另一边走过来的时候，即使没有看过他的脸，莱姆斯也只凭那双眼睛，就认出了他。那是个有着黑色头发的年轻人，五官轮廓深邃，穿着白大褂走过的时候，有种令人心醉的优雅。  
他走近他的手术床，翻胸前名牌给他看。  
证件照下，是打印的一行名字：西里斯•布莱克。  
他躺在那里孤立无援的时候，和他说话的人是西里斯，西里斯•布莱克。  
他没有直接住院，与艾斯蒙德在诺丁山的大宅里住了一个星期，等到病理结果出来。毋庸置疑的成骨肉瘤，接下来等待着他的是九次化疗和一次大手术。出院的这段时间里，他与西里斯不间断地发短信，彼此言语之间其实并不是医患的口吻。他们聊对方人生中的所有东西，除了与治病相关的一切。  
西里斯二十六岁，天蝎座，伦敦人，与家人关系复杂，爱吃意面，会打斯诺克，医院的工作占据了他的绝大部分生活，通常凌晨一点睡四点就要起，业余健身。  
莱姆斯•卢平一生理智，有着超出年龄的稳重冷静。  
他不知道自己在干什么。  
说第一眼就多么爱，其实也不至于。最开始最开始，西里斯只不过是他的一根救命稻草。  
他们本不该相遇。

十二月末的巴黎，天气阴冷。  
莱姆斯起身洗漱穿衣，出门下楼，去他公寓附近一家小咖啡厅吃早饭。  
他曾经那么想念这个地方，想念公寓走出去就能到的小小广场，想念玛黑的人烟，想念窗户里望出去的对面人家的客厅，甚至想念每天早上洒水车驶过的时候那种吵闹声。有种人永远有一部分是活在过去的，当他困在伦敦的肿瘤中心的时候，他疯狂地想念巴黎，当他回到巴黎，又开始想念那个穿着白大褂的人。  
他记得他在伦敦再次入院的时候，审视着这个他即将生活十个月的地方。病房里的白墙和冷硬的病床，他给西里斯发了条短信，告诉他自己到了。  
病区都已经熄灯，黑暗之中集体病房有一种令人忐忑的疏离感。莱姆斯无声无息地走过护士站，走过黑暗的长廊。只有办公室亮着灯，除了西里斯•布莱克之外，空无一人。  
那个晚上他们在医生办公室夜谈。  
明明彼此刚刚认识，还是在手术台上，那样奇怪的相遇方式，他们却极迅速地产生了一种默契。聊天间隙，一个端坐着看病例，另一个就陷在转椅里漫无目的地在手机上消磨时间。可是另一方的存在强势而不可忽略，西里斯是他在这个封闭病区内第一个也是彼时唯一一个认识的人，莱姆斯产生了天然的依赖感。  
办公室冰冷的白炽灯下，黑发年轻人的侧影轮廓分明，鼻梁高挺，修长身躯包裹在白大褂中，有种禁欲的美。  
莱姆斯突然想要亲吻西里斯的侧脸。  
“明天会在你手臂上置个输液管。”医生的声音打断他的思想，那种眼神好像在踌躇着怎么安慰他一样，“放心，不疼。”  
莱姆斯点头示意，不知道该说什么做回答。  
自言自语式地，西里斯翻过一页病例，“我今年有目标了。”  
“什么？”  
“治好你。”  
那一句话啊，那么举重若轻。莱姆斯•卢平先愣了一下，然后开始微笑。那么简单的一句话，不知道为什么，让他瞬间觉得病区里开了满房间的花。  
躺在门诊PICC置管室的床上的时候，他心里其实有点可笑，不是说置输液管不疼吗？PICC是一条细长的蓝色塑胶管，扎入他左上臂静脉血管内，四十公分长，直通心脏。打过局部麻醉针，手术刀划破皮肤的感觉还是清晰可辨。导管穿透血管，那种痛，让他牢牢攥紧右手拳头，紧握住手机，屏保上，是西里斯发给他的照片。  
一个正常人，在这样的时候，应该要呼痛出声，更有甚者，连成年男人都会哭泣流泪。莱姆斯•卢平一声不吭，咬紧牙关平静地望着天顶白炽灯。  
PICC导管深深埋入静脉，只留下一截输液接头，紧贴在皮肤上。从此之后，他的这只手，不能碰水，不能提重物，不能大幅度运动；将经历血栓，感染，皮肤溃烂肿胀，可是他还是一声不吭地受了，好像全无痛苦，不流露给这个世界丝毫软弱的迹象。  
最刚开始，化疗药的反应只不过是上吐下泻。等到一期疗程结束，出院后，他的头发就会开始大把大把地掉落。  
不是没有恐慌和遗憾的，但是恐惧不能阻止任何事情发生。  
被迫关在那个病区里，他被迫安静下来，慢慢地自己好像也变成一座孤岛。他没有什么机会再去追求功名利禄，只是用心走自己的路。而不知道自己的路在哪里的时候，只有好好活着。命运不通达的时候，只有修养自己。即使从此之后一生没有大作为，其实也可以接受，即使有遗憾也是可以接受的。  
物理的痛苦，比心灵的痛苦浅得多。  
他甚至放下了肉身上的苦痛，觉得它们微不足道。只有穿过物理上的一切，才能解决精神的困难。  
化疗其实很无趣，只不过是日复一日从早到晚的输液。莱姆斯•卢平每天最大的期盼变成早晚医生查房，他与西里斯在集体病房众目睽睽之下给对方隐秘的微笑和眼神。余下西里斯上手术与门诊的时间内，他们私下通过短信的联络几乎到了疯狂的地步，西里斯连下手术，都是第一个先通知他，再说要去洗澡。  
化疗中不能喝酒，某一天他似真似假地对西里斯抱怨，马上就收到了对方送来的酒心巧克力。  
“你要什么就跟我说，我去买。没有人陪床，我照顾你。”  
他不知道该怎么接这一句话，也不好意思当众笑出来，只好岔开话题，“你很闲吗？经常查房。”  
“哪里闲，还不是一天到晚往你那个病房跑。”  
西里斯说这些话的时候，脸上从来都是面无表情的，与平常那个嬉皮笑脸的样子截然不同。  
而他那个时候，总是清醒意识到自己形容狼狈，因为化疗的副作用，说不到半句话就想呕吐。莱姆斯这个人，无论表面上看上去多么安静如水，夜深人静的时候，还是会思考一下自己的潦倒。就像第一次化疗快要出院的那个晚上，他坐在病床上看窗外，伦敦城市上空阴云密布。人心太大，而城市太小。  
他打开窗户想看见属于他的巴黎街景，但看见的只有医院的水泥墙。  
控制不住自己，他还是去办公室找西里斯夜谈。  
他们两个人在医院里这样反常的亲近，护士日夜值班，都不是瞎子，早有人说闲话。可是西里斯告诉他，他不在意，说一开始就知道有人会讲。人都会在某个时候任性，从坚硬的躯壳中钻出来，像孩子一样絮絮叨叨。那时候莱姆斯就没有忍住，坐在办公室的转椅上，突然说了一句，“你是不是怕我只喜欢你的白大褂。”  
黑发的年轻医生从电脑桌前抬起头，“嗯？”工作被打断一样，好像有点诧异，但还是那种漫不经心的语气，“你真想谈恋爱啊。”  
莱姆斯不接他的话，趴在一旁办公桌上，眼睑半阖，好像极之疲惫。  
“先好好治病，你都不想活着了，还跟我谈什么恋爱。”  
病号服布料粗糙，磨在皮肤上，始终给他一种提醒，提醒自己身处公众场合。他不知道自己哪里来的勇气，“喜不喜欢，不就一句话。”  
西里斯不肯回答。久到他以为自己不过是自讨没趣，黑发医生突然将他白大褂衣袋里刻着自己名字的那支钢笔抽出来，送给了他。  
不是很好的钢笔，西里斯自己还是一届工薪阶层，不会奢侈地买什么Lamy顶配。可是莱姆斯的手指在钢笔刻着的字上来回摩挲，Dr. Sirius Black。他突然间想笑，笑眼前人在自己名字前面加上一个“医生”头衔，这样稚气的举动，就显得可爱。  
他握着那只笔回到病房，在黑暗中收到那天的最后一条短信。  
“喜欢。可是没有未来，这种感觉很不好。”  
西里斯的心里，嬉皮笑脸掩藏之中，有太多太多不为人知的阴暗。不仅仅是职业道德的考量，更是因为，他对莱姆斯的心动，即使在他们的医患关系终止之后，依然存在着巨大的顾虑。莱姆斯的生活与工作在巴黎；他则不能离开医院，英法两国，海峡的距离。所谓没有未来。  
更深层次的原因，是因为他那复杂的原生家庭。年少时候没有得到过很多爱，也就不会相信别人的爱。  
莱姆斯不傻，可是他猜不到西里斯对他究竟是什么感情。  
暧昧不清，而他是癌症病人，理所当然自卑，也就默认西里斯对他感情单薄。  
后两天他晚上发高烧，是化疗的副作用，一度烧到将近四十度。病床上辗转反侧，清晰感觉到手脚都在发热，烧得他理智全无。其实高烧不退，在这个充满绝症病患的病区里，根本也不是什么大事。尤其是凌晨时分，所有值班医生都已经回去休息，一般来说，就是护士给一点退烧药或者冰袋物理降温。  
病人发高烧，护士站都要登记录入电脑系统。  
模糊之中，他的手机震动。  
“十分钟，等我。”  
集体病房十张病床，什么人都有，夜晚彼此之间只靠一张窄窄帘子分割，连别人的呼吸声都听得到。莱姆斯以为西里斯小心谨慎，不会半夜三更因为担心他，跑到大病房来，会被其他病人说闲话。  
他想错了。  
匆忙之中，西里斯从医院另一端的宿舍跑过来，竟然还穿上了白大褂。他听到对方跑进来的时候，外面值班护士询问这个点钟，来病房做什么，他只是支吾答不出来。西里斯站在病床前面，莱姆斯虽然全身无力，可是突然就想笑。  
西里斯只呆了一会儿，众目睽睽时间尴尬，很快就走了，通过电脑给他下了物理降温的医嘱。  
他以为对方已经回到宿舍休息，但就那短暂的温暖已经让他太知足。  
他想错了。  
第二天莱姆斯•卢平才知道西里斯在值班室睡了一晚上，在离他不到二十米的距离外，无声地守着他。  
西里斯自己三缄其口，如果不是值班护士，莱姆斯自己都不知道。这件事情被护士拿来当坊间八卦流传，只是没有人指名道姓，点出与莱姆斯的关系。  
后来他想，大概就是在那一瞬间，他将他所有的理智，通通抛到脑后，彻彻底底地，不可挽回地，爱上了西里斯•布莱克。  
他的那种爱，深刻到不能用任何华丽辞藻来描述，没有什么句子能够完整叙述他的依赖和需求感。只有看着对方的时候，心里不间断的喜悦，想微笑，控制不住想要上前去，亲吻西里斯的侧脸。哪怕看到医院里长相奇异的盆栽，也想要拍照发给对方看。  
他本来不是那么内敛的人吗？刮骨疗毒的痛，都要藏在心里，连一声呼嚎都没有。但一切病痛，他只想让西里斯知道。那之后他接连的化疗反映，全部都自己发信息告诉西里斯，告诉对方自己全身的疼痛。而西里斯无一例外，夜晚还是凌晨，都会在十分钟之内赶到他身边。  
这样不好，他知道。可是只想要更多的爱，让这种奇异的共生关系，维持更长一些。  
出院后，他与西里斯相约，去看了一场电影。电影是典型的爆米花片，商演的卡斯，逻辑不通的剧情。  
更糟糕的是，黑暗的电影院中，他们什么也没有发生。除了有一阵他险些睡着，睁开眼睛，看见西里斯的手臂伸过来，隐隐是一个护着他不让他滑下座位的姿势。  
动作躲闪得太快，他以为只是自己的错觉。  
那是他在剃光头发之前，最后一次出门。  
出院后三四天，莱姆斯的头发开始大把掉落。他原先棕发长约寸许，用手指在发间轻轻一过，就能捋下满手头发。连每天早上睡醒来，都会发现枕头上落满发丝，白色寝具上色泽分明。他客居在艾斯蒙德诺丁山的家里，不好意思添乱，终于自己动手，用剃须刀将满头棕发一次性剃干净。  
站在镜子前面看自己的头颅一点一点暴露出来，他才想到其实他一生没有见过自己光头的样子，连婴儿出生都带着胎发。他自己动手，技术不够，最后剩下满头坑坑洼洼的发茬。可笑的是，那一瞬间，他想到的竟然还是西里斯。连他自己都要产生自我厌恶了，他要以什么身份再去与他的医生谈恋爱？说起来都是背德而不自量力的念头。  
那天晚上他强压着自卑与西里斯发短信，不知道为什么，触及到他们两人此前一直小心翼翼避而不提的话题。  
未来。  
“你想要什么？”短信那一端的人好像有所犹豫。  
“什么意思。你说我想要过什么样的生活？”  
“是。”  
这个问题，莱姆斯在屏幕背后自嘲地苦笑起来。  
想结婚，想和你住在南法还是科茨沃尔德的乡下。我们买幢老石头房子，前院种满绣球花。再来只姜黄色的大缅因猫，尾巴像松鼠一样毛茸茸。每天早上一起吃早餐，你开车去医院上班，我在窗户前画布展图。周末去临近的牛津或者埃克斯采购。夏天来满院子葱郁的植物，橄榄落了一地。  
见到你的第一面，连猫的名字都想好了。  
但他最后只是说，“自食其力吧。”  
剃掉头发只是开始，电视电影里那些带着发茬的化疗患者都是美化，他连那点棕色短茬都还在慢慢掉落，最后只剩下光洁头颅。最恐怖的事情，是他的全身开始浮肿发黑，先是手脚和关节处，再接下来是腰腹。莱姆斯本来皮肤洁白，是英国人那种常年不见光的透明。那些白皙肌肤完完全全消失，再后来连眼眶下都有浓重的青黑色带。是化疗药物的色素沉淀。  
如果不加修饰，他看上去就是活生生一把骷髅。  
中亚的沙漠里有种树叫胡杨，耐旱耐涝，生命力极强。传说千年不死，他当然不是树，传说也只是夸张化的故事。但像胡杨树一样，砍掉他枝干，他还是要活着，还是要咬牙切齿，苟延残喘地活着。  
他不能被人看不起。  
就这点最后的硬净。  
那天晚上他们第一次争吵，还是隔着屏幕，通过短信。  
“昨天上手术，我们主任给他兄弟的父亲开刀。什么都想保留，什么都想要做最好的。结果呢？出血3000cc，等于全身的血换了一遍，命都差点丢了。”  
其实他听过的，病区里流传的那些给熟人做手术的故事。最惨烈一个，主刀医生的岳父当时就在手术台上没有下来。  
“你知道我怕什么吗？掺杂私人感情影响治疗。我已经感觉到了，优柔寡断，连药都开不好。”  
“就算现在不联系，该影响的不是已经影响了吗。”  
“现在更多还是朋友的感情吧。”  
朋友的感情。“你不觉得自欺欺人吗？”  
西里斯这是在害怕吗，怕他的感情害了他？他再害怕，这也不是莱姆斯能解决的事情。如果这种感情通过中断联系就能遏止，他们也不必这样彼此纠缠。  
果不其然隔天莱姆斯不再主动联络，而西里斯一条接一条的短信，追着他跑。彼时莱姆斯站在特拉法加广场上，周末人头攒动。罕见的冬日阳光照着大喷泉池，粼粼水光晃得他睁不开眼睛。他拿着面包渣，站了很久静止不动，身边落满鸽子。它们无处不在，在他脚下行走，形单影只或者成行成队，唱着蜜糖一样清甜的歌，梳理脖颈上柔软的羽毛。如果他完完全全静止不动，那些鸽子会停落在他的肩膀上。随着一声午间钟声，羽翼扑扇而去，天空都被浓密羽毛遮挡住。  
背景里有弹唱艺人的歌声，从高阶上国家美术馆的方向传来。  
此时此刻他的身边那么多人，人人都伤痛都不甘，都被命运折磨而无能为力。他的病痛，只是其中一种体现形式，本来也没有绝对的幸运与不幸。莱姆斯•卢平不会自哀自怜。  
就在那个时候他衣袋中手机震动，是西里斯的短信，言简意赅，从来都是查房一样的风格。  
“还是吃不下饭？”  
这就是那个骄傲的医生做低伏小的方式了。  
“是。”化疗的副作用，不仅仅是口腔中苦涩，而是看到食物就恶心，愈演愈烈，到最后连网络上美食图片他都不能直视。  
“下次化疗，我给你做饭。”  
“哪里有厨房？”  
“我去借。”  
他心中的任何阴霾都被一扫而光，突然觉得连天都蓝了。开玩笑地回了一句，“如果我说想吃鱼和薯条，你会不会做？”  
“你点什么我做什么。”  
莱姆斯在第三天化疗上甲氨蝶呤的时候吃到了培根意面。甲氨蝶呤，俗称黄药，颜色是一种刺目的明黄。一旦接上输液，他就开始上吐下泻，头晕目眩，最可怕的是一种全身无力的感觉，严重时候手都抬不起来。那种情境下，连思考都是一种奢侈。  
什么食物对他来说都难以下咽，看到就恶心反胃。  
西里斯做的面他只尝了一根，含在嘴里像是塑料的一样的味道，发苦。  
就连那一根面最后也连胆汁一起全部吐了出来。  
后来他才知道西里斯为了借医院厨房做饭给他吃，总得找个由头。煮了整整两斤意面，分食给病区里的医生护士。自己一口没有吃上，说到底，太多的麻烦，都是让莱姆斯开心。  
他觉得自己被爱着，像被温暖水流包裹，舒服得不想动。  
三天后他的第二期化疗结束，转为养疗。那时候才有力气站起来，晚上在病区里走一走。西里斯在护士站坐着看病例，明明是极其刺眼的白炽灯，不知道为什么，照到他的脸上还是极端美貌。高鼻深目，灯光在那张脸上投下浓重阴影。雕像一样的五官。  
看到就会让莱姆斯微笑的人。  
“坐过来。”  
他老老实实搬椅子过去坐在对面。他们两人安静地对坐，时不时还要从工作上抬起头，眉来眼去。  
“我做的面怎么样？”  
“挺好的。”  
西里斯撇嘴，“你全吐了。我还不知道你。”  
知道吐了，还问来逗他好玩儿？  
静默之中，好像喃喃自语一样，对面穿白大褂的人突然说，“有没有人说过，你笑起来特别好看。”  
嗓音很低，除了他们两人之外，应没有别的人听到。莱姆斯衷心希望，那一刻他的脸没有红。  
不是笑起来好看，是对你笑起来好看。看着你的时候眼睛里都是爱意，怎么会不好看。  
其实不仅仅是莱姆斯。他们两人对视时的那种眼神，有心人都看得出来关系微妙。没有哪个医生在面对哪个病人的时候是这样一种眼神，眼睛里感情浓厚得让人不敢与之长久对视。  
相处久了，发现天蝎座的西里斯其实是占有欲极其强烈的人。连别的医生碰一下莱姆斯，他都会摆出不悦的表情，哪怕别人确确实实只是在履行职责；床头柜上莱姆斯看的书，他每一本都要翻一翻，看看是什么内容；如果有朋友来看他带了花，被西里斯查房的时候看到，也要问一问花是哪里来的。假使听到是自己买的，才会开心，否则稍后一定要找个借口拿出去放在护士站保管。  
而莱姆斯，本身是个极其严格要求自己的人。病区里男男女女，每一个人都是光着头颅，只有他，无论什么时候都带着逼真假发，看上去和生病前几乎毫无差别。发箍勒在头颅上，卡得死紧，当然不舒服，可是即使卧病在床的时候他也绝不会摘下来。用尽全力维持一张表象，不是因为虚荣，是因为自尊。走在街上，不会有人觉得他是癌症病人。  
当然除了自尊，最显著的理由，还是因为西里斯。不愿让西里斯看到自己狼狈的样子。  
快出院的时候某天晚上莱姆斯做梦。  
梦里很多花和橄榄树。不是漫山遍野，而是英格兰南部那种有围墙的花园。他走到园子另一侧，看见地上砌着天然石块的花圃，其中全是绣球花，柔软的蓝色和淡紫色，层层叠叠一直开到房顶上。他想起那个荒诞的和西里斯共度下半生的愿望，想起他们共同的家，就是这种样子。  
莱姆斯突然想和西里斯自驾去牛津郡短途旅行。

巴黎。  
莱姆斯•卢平顶着风走进咖啡厅里，点了一客本尼迪克蛋。  
本尼蛋配荷兰酱与菠菜，切开后半熟的溏心流淌出来，那种暖洋洋的橘色，像他们自驾离开伦敦那天早上，暖金色的朝阳。油绿菜叶是英格兰葱郁的旷野。  
医院里的西里斯，时时刻刻要面对那么多患者，莱姆斯也不过是其中一个。再亲近，再暧昧，也让莱姆斯充满不信任，觉得没有一点确定性。或许也是个人立场的问题，他总觉得西里斯爱他爱得不够多。不管多少亲密细节，都不能让他确定西里斯的感情。  
归根结底，是因为自卑。想他自己这么多龌龊，这么多麻烦，怎么会爱他。  
周末进出伦敦的车多，他们两人九点出发，在往西北出城的M40高速路上堵到中午。这是他第一次与西里斯在如此狭小的空间内独处，紧张到连呼吸都觉得是错的。他不知道自己应该说什么做话题。  
西里斯其人，向来对自己的家世讳莫如深。莱姆斯只知道他十六岁上桑德赫斯特，军属大学，家庭不睦，从那之后没有拿过家里一分钱。毕业后分配到空军，是现役军医，白大褂底下还有一身军装。这身军装束缚住了他，不能随意离开英国。没有背景，从来自己摸爬滚打。  
这些事情是行车的路上西里斯一点一点告诉他的。  
具体语言已经模糊，只记得内容本身。莱姆斯第一次发现原来西里斯话很多，絮絮叨叨，事无巨细地将自己家庭龌龊讲给他听。讲自己分配到郊区的空军场站，四年，二十一岁到二十五，每天无所事事，一身抱负只能用来给士兵开红药水。讲如何花光工资上下走动，艰难地想要从那地方考研究生出来。最后到伦敦的医院，可是研究生毕业后依然要回到原来场站。走投无路。  
从前还有个女友，是研究生同学。在一起不到三个月就分手，因为他没有钱，受尽嫌弃。  
其实莱姆斯知道他是那一年所有考进医院的研究生里分数最高的一个。本来想学的是脊柱，连导师都联系好了。可是因为骨肿瘤的病区主任是研究生导师领头人，将最高分的西里斯要过去做学生。两人关系很不好，导师也算刚愎自用，什么都不愿意放手让他做。没有经验就学不到东西。  
这么艰难。  
女友的事情，当然也听护士讲过。莱姆斯对西里斯所知，远比他想的要多。  
但他绝开不了口告诉对方自己有多心疼，多介意。  
车在高速路上划过，一路往牛津的方向去。  
他们看似漫无目的地聊天，莱姆斯讲自己喜欢番茄，在巴黎独居的时候忙起来常常顿顿泡面。实际上两个人都在打机锋，每一句里藏着深意，互相揣测。比如莱姆斯也小心翼翼讲自己的金钱观，讲未来想在哪个城市定居。  
其实此前西里斯发过公费交换去欧洲国家的医学项目给他看。那时候已经晚上九点，他刚刚从当天第无数台手术上下来。想也知道大约累到连吃晚饭的力气都没有，还在短信里问莱姆斯要不要请他喝茶。可是他不敢妄自揣测西里斯是什么意思，把这些公费交流的项目给他看，是想和他一道去法国的意思吗。  
莱姆斯终于也想讲一点自己的家庭背景。  
其实他是爱丁堡人，十三岁离开家去法国求学。先在里昂念初高中，然后考到巴黎读大学。法兰西生活六七年，一口法语讲得好像当地人。父母矛盾剧烈，最后一次回家，他把刀抵在自己喉咙口，替母亲要挟父亲离婚。而后已经一年没有与父亲说过话。  
那把刀本来是他自己做来好玩的，鉴赏价值多过使用价值，没想到是那样一个用途。  
那把刀他已经用作钢笔的交换，送给了西里斯。  
刚刚发现肿瘤迹象的时候，其实他的母亲就在法国境内，看望完他之后与朋友去南部游玩。  
他曾一再请求家里人去英国医院问一问他的病情，得到的永远是“你大概是摔伤”。如是病情拖延了三个多月，到今时今日看核磁片子，肿瘤已经从骨骼上扩散出来，浸润肌肉，包住小腿大动脉。如果化疗效果不好，他一定是截肢的结果。  
病，沉重地徘徊在他们两人之间，彼此都不点破，可是明知就在那里。不可避免。  
最后是朋友的家人到伦敦GP挂号，推测说是肿瘤。这才有一开始的好友破门而入，莱姆斯还在睡梦之中，已经替他买好机票收拾行李，当天就把他送回伦敦。  
捡回一条命。  
最最悲哀，是他从活检手术台上下来，狼狈地躺在病区走廊上，连自己走路的力气都没有。那一瞬间西里斯从病区门口向他走过来，何等风华。上天亏欠莱姆斯良多，他那一瞬间以为，西里斯•布莱克是神明送给他的礼物。  
活检手术那一天，是二月十四情人节。  
沉默之中，车前窗出现牛津城区林立的老建筑和窄街。  
“生日那天去考TCF。”  
什么？  
莱姆斯转头去看，西里斯还在握着方向盘，视线平直看前方，好像刚刚说话的人不是他一样。  
TCF，即高等院校级别的法语等级考试。  
“考来干什么？”  
“去法国啊。”  
车一路靠近城中心的步行街，贝利奥尔学院高墙的阴影中，莱姆斯•卢平无声地微笑起来，好像生怕被对方看见。太美好简直不像是真实，他不知道西里斯随口而出的话是在逗他的玩笑，还是真实。  
吾爱，众生皆苦，只有你是草莓味的。  
他们与西里斯上学时候好友约见在赫利维尔街一家小小的日式餐厅吃晚饭。店名叫毛豆，是原来一层居民的起居室改建的，不过四十多平方米，桌子与桌子挤在一起，中间勉强可以过人。  
西里斯的朋友叫詹姆斯•波特，黑发戴眼镜，皮肤晒成小麦色，快三十岁的人，眼睛里还有种狡黠的光。上来就与西里斯拥抱，然后看莱姆斯，“不给介绍一下？”  
他有点局促，突然太清楚知道自己此刻看上去是什么样子。  
从前莱姆斯就算称不上峻美，至少相貌端方。此时因为头发已经掉光，戴着一顶仿真假发与信差帽，看上去几可乱真。但脸容憔悴，毛衣之下，还掩藏着PICC输液管。比起从前，连一个影子也不如。  
西里斯欲言又止，半天说一句，“他叫莱姆斯•卢平。”  
戴眼镜的年轻人坐他们对面，扬起眉毛，“就这样？”  
难不成要说是他的患者？  
西里斯在他旁边低着头假装玩手机的样子，“剩下的他自己介绍吧。”  
詹姆斯将视线转向他，眼神之中颇有一点审视的意味，“……你是医院里工作的？”  
“不是。”  
“那是同学？”  
“……也不是。”  
“那你多大？”  
西里斯替他回答，“二十三。”硬生生说大了三岁。  
等詹姆斯离席去洗手，莱姆斯转向他促狭笑，“我二十三？”  
“我也不能说九六年啊，会被人看不起的。”  
西里斯上学早，已经小同窗的詹姆斯三岁，莱姆斯就更小，今年二十，实际年龄比詹姆斯小了整九岁。  
席间气氛尴尬，一方觉得奇怪，另一方生怕被看穿，都避其左右而言他，浅显谈一点工作上的事情。这种情形之下，西里斯倒是毫不避讳，连莱姆斯喝水，都要把瓶盖拧开才递到他手里。中间连他要去卫生间都跟着去，其实只不过是守在门外，等莱姆斯在门里对着水池呕吐。  
老友看他们两个的眼神越来越奇怪。  
最黑色幽默是中间端上来数碟烤串，莱姆斯犹豫半晌，对西里斯耳边低声说，“以前我去潜水玩儿，撞到礁石，摇动了牙床，门牙不能嚼东西。”  
西里斯没有发笑，抬手用筷子将烤串从竹签上夹下来，放到他面前碟子里。  
对面詹姆斯简直忍无可忍的眼神，欲言又止，“你还是试试直接用牙咬吧，这样比较有味道。”  
他简直不愿想这一切在旁人眼里看来是什么样子。  
莱姆斯食欲已经被化疗摧毁百分之七十，看到食物就想吐，何况是吃。中间西里斯加点一客日式炒面，挪盘子到他面前，“你不是老说爱吃泡面吗，赶紧多吃。”  
饭后各自瘫在椅子上谈天。  
“什么时候结婚？”  
“下个月。”  
西里斯的笑脸慢了半秒，“这么快？要是不问你都不准备说是不是。”  
“谁也没通知。”  
下个月，路途遥远医院事忙，想来他是不能参加婚礼的。  
两个人挥别一脸莫测的詹姆斯，约定第二天一早带未婚妻一起出门玩。  
晚上住在市中心不远的一所酒店里，房间是双床标间。各自洗漱，本来没有什么暧昧迹象。  
灯一关，黑暗之中，不知道为什么另一个人的呼吸声就越来越清晰。  
“你今天晚上就这么放过我了？”  
什么？他扭头看，右手边那张床上西里斯支起上身看着他，表情是揶揄笑意。他感觉自己的脸火烧火燎，半天才找到自己声音，“那你要不要躺过来。”  
单人床那样窄小，两个人躺上去，几乎是交叠着的。原来人体皮肤是这样烫，触手感觉简直有一千度。他的手放在西里斯的胸膛之上，整个人被揽在对方怀里。绵密亲吻，好像生怕拧碎了他。  
黑暗之中看不清脸色，西里斯突然小小声说，“你是不是紧张。”  
莱姆斯生平最大才能，是惯会假装镇定。手术前冷汗满手，照样和一手术室医生护士谈笑风生，还要调侃墙上自己的核磁片子挺显瘦。  
黑发年轻人突然夹着他的左手手腕去摸脉搏，一声一声急促如擂鼓，这一下毫无遁形。  
作弊。  
“我就知道你是紧张。”  
整个人被包裹在对方怀里，头颅枕在胸膛之上。原来有人相伴是这么令人安心的事情，莱姆斯一手伸过去也环抱住西里斯的腰，听短促呼吸声在耳边。  
西里斯突然间问，“你会不会觉得我特别虚伪。”  
虚伪什么。  
“刚才又谎报年龄，又没说是什么身份。没有一句真话，我都很看不起我自己。”  
啊。原来表面上这么自信的人，在他面前也会担心自己形象。原来他是这样想的。真正出乎意料。  
“你很在意这件事吗？”  
“我是怕你介意。”  
“不会，人之常情。”  
太爱，到什么缺点都可以罔顾。  
从前他上学的时候，艺术史课讲表现派。莫迪利亚尼是他喜欢的画家，英年早逝，曾宣誓一样地说只要“短促而完整的生命”。他们念与艺术相关专业的人，内心深处总有点疯癫。他也是这样想的，不求生命长短，只要足够精彩，随时可慨然赴死。  
莱姆斯•卢平躺在黑暗里，酒店床单与另一方人体温暖的皮肤之间，突然觉得，有西里斯，他这一生，足够了。  
不知死焉知生。  
那时候他已经知道詹姆斯与西里斯都是现役军人，西里斯是空军军医，但詹姆斯就分配到了牛津的医院，无需像他一样摸爬滚打。  
他的的确确没有骗他，他不能离开英国和莱姆斯去巴黎。  
莱姆斯说不出话来，他的心里想着小小的西里斯，十六岁的西里斯，那么聪明，世界都在他的眼前。因为钱，因为学费，去上了免费的军属大学。十年后，二十六岁的他遇见一个特别的病人，二十岁的莱姆斯，他不能给他他想要的未来。  
他所能做到的一切，就是试图找到去异国的学术交换项目，通过这样的方式陪伴莱姆斯。这一点微小的希望，是多么天真又多么无奈。  
他也想要退役，但他做不到。  
他早就把自己的未来卖给这个国家。  
吾爱，我也希望我有魔法，轻而易举就能改变我们各自的困境。但你我都不过是区区血肉之躯。  
詹姆斯的未婚妻叫莉莉，红发绿眼，第一眼就让莱姆斯心生亲切。  
她对他说的第一句话是，“你和你丈夫怎么认识的？”  
丈夫？  
莱姆斯愣了一下，匆忙解释。只能否认不是婚姻关系，可是要说是朋友，又说不出是怎么认识的。如果对话的另一方是他，他也会心生怀疑，尴尬得难以言喻。  
他们四个人自驾去牛津近郊的博伦海姆宫游玩，满山葱翠。但他映象最深的是途中起风，刮掉了他的信差帽。假发的发际线最不像，生怕被别人看出来。但莉莉只是跑上前去，捡起他的帽子还给他。  
多说一句，“你的发质真好。”  
莱姆斯出尽一身冷汗。  
回程伦敦的路上西里斯模糊地对他说一句， “一个家里，我们两个人应该也有各自分工，你说是不是。”  
只是闲谈一样的一句话，莱姆斯以为自己听错，追问一句。西里斯将头扭到一边，不肯再讲。  
突然想到什么，他问，“你有小名吗。”  
“西里。”黑发年轻人看他眼神，控制不住笑，“想叫就叫。”  
“那西……”  
“莱米。”  
他的脸一定红了，火烧火燎，连自己都感觉得到，“我牙酸。”  
“你那牙是假的，不会酸。”  
如斯甜蜜，可是不能长久。其实他早就已经料到。  
就算被感情蒙蔽头脑，但莱姆斯不傻，不至于看不清西里斯是怎样一个人。  
他当然不是坏人，只是不够有担当。  
从牛津周末短途旅行回来之后，他们关系中最漫长而痛苦的阶段开始了。  
连续不断地争吵，断交又和好。  
他们吵架的主体永远只有一个，未来。一个人想要绝对的答案，另一个模棱两可，不断被职业道德所束缚。吵到最激烈，西里斯甚至开始推拒责任，连“我只不过是对你稍微特殊了一点”；“能做朋友就做朋友，接受不了就是医患”都说出来。数次叫他长大一点，让自己生活充实起来，才不会一直想着感情。  
最生气的时候，莱姆斯在心里将对方骂作“孬种”。PICC导管大出血，连换防护膜的时候都吓到护士。  
真正让他爆发，是西里斯的一条短信。  
“这么长时间以来，我一直觉得是我托着你的生命，很沉重。”  
可以。  
莱姆斯•卢平何许人也，怎么会需要别人做慈善。  
第二天西里斯大约意识到自己说了重话，委曲求全一样，短信追着莱姆斯约他出院去玩，问曾经邀约去逛公园看话剧的约定还有没有效。彼时莱姆斯连短信都开始不回，出院就扔下西里斯，自己坐火车北上，去湖区度假。整个度假期间，他在康布里亚的湖光山色之间逍遥得很，西里斯不断发短信，莱姆斯极其偶尔回复，回应也都短暂而冷淡。  
太在乎，才会被伤害。  
出院间隙一般是两个星期，莱姆斯从湖区再度北上，很长时间以来第一次回到爱丁堡的家中。没想到到家当天晚上，就接到西里斯的短信，声称自己刚到爱丁堡。  
那一瞬间他的惊讶大过其他情绪，直截了当追问来干什么。路途遥远，就算是周末，对方怎么可能离开伦敦的医院。事后他才知道那时候的猜测没错，西里斯根本不在爱丁堡。那样骗他的理由，要么是为了逼迫莱姆斯重新和他说话，要么是纯粹逗他好玩儿。  
西里斯是错误的吗？也许他是幼稚的，自我的，但是世上本无对错，对错都只是心动，只是一念之差。  
自来无一物，何来得与失。  
回医院之后又爆发一次争吵，这一次莱姆斯短信中也讽刺对方一句，“你一个人要托着本病区四十三个人的生命，真是太沉重了。”  
那一晚上短信来去，最后不知道为什么，竟然又和好。  
关系平和的时候，他们两人当然很好，简直如胶似漆，莱姆斯也敢在办公室里捏一捏西里斯的脸。  
西里斯的照片，始终是莱姆斯的手机屏保。  
骨癌多发于青少年之间，病区里大多是小孩子。莱姆斯是最年长的病患之一，理所当然成了大家的大哥哥。骨肉瘤多发在膝盖附近，病发位置离身体主干越近，死亡率越高。大部分人的手术都是置换假体，把长肿瘤的部分扩大切除，换成人工的假体骨骼。  
所谓术后复健，实际上是因为人造假体不易弯曲，要通过重重办法撕裂肌肉。  
那种疼痛，足以让多少病患痛哭尖叫失声。  
那天早上查房他听到有人撕心裂肺的哭声，整个病区都听得见。西里斯替那孩子掰完腿之后，当然不可能留在那里等她哭完。那女孩子已经哭得整张小脸通红，莱姆斯走上去，她叫着哥哥，一边扑进他怀里。片刻之间，他感觉到眼泪浸湿他病号服的前襟。  
那天他认识唐克斯。  
小唐只有十二岁，已经做过手术。十二岁的小孩子，身高还在长，但假肢不会。所以术后一条腿长一条腿短，等几年后另一边长高了，再来重新做手术将假体拉长。  
小唐怕疼，但是足够硬净。掰腿哭过之后，不到五分钟又谈笑风生。话多而亲切，是病区所有人的开心果。即使不戴假发，光洁头颅之下，也看得出曾经清秀五官。虽然小，却毫无少年人共通的强说愁。莱姆斯心里将她当作自己妹妹，常去与她聊天给她带零食。  
小唐成天黏着他，年纪太小还没有自己的手机。某一天拿着她爸爸的手机打游戏，给莱姆斯看。游戏结束后乱翻，竟然不小心翻到手机里一个相册。  
那里面成百上千张，全是小小唐克斯跳舞的图片。原来她跳拉丁与街舞，柔韧性极好。那相册里面一张张全是生病前的她，清秀轮廓与丰沛头发，神情骄傲，动作柔美。  
那相册的名字，叫“漂亮女儿”。  
她一生不能再跳舞。  
莱姆斯不得不走开，强行压住肩膀抖动。  
他想哭。  
那天晚上他与西里斯短信中说，“哪天轮到我，你就是把我掰折了我都不会喊一声。”  
他躺在黑暗中的病床上，想念巴黎。想念他那条小街上暮色中亮起的灯光，想念寒冬中和朋友走过小咖啡厅，想念圣诞节。他又想，等有一天，如果他真的能回去重新面对自己的生活，会不会又开始想念伦敦。虽然它并没有给他留下任何美好的印象，但是……但是这里有西里斯。  
打过多柔比星之后，心脏总是跳得很快，快到胸腔疼痛，坐卧难安，必须吃保护心脏的药物的地步。但是想到你，这种疼痛好像会减缓一些。黑暗之中心跳一声一声，清晰可辨，好像这颗心所有跃动。只是为了你一个人。吾爱，我亦只是凡人。我有太多缺点，太多任性，遑论身患绝症，其实脾气都很不好。面对未来我一样彷徨迷失，一样自我怀疑。  
只有一点好。  
爱你。

莱姆斯•卢平为人温和亲切，内心里藏着对几乎所有人巨大的爱与共情。理所当然，也收获到来自身边人巨大的爱意。他实际上喜欢热闹，生病前就惯爱与朋友聚餐，病区里也喜欢小病友们叽叽喳喳围在他身边的感觉。人气，是他抵御孤独与痛苦的最有力工具。  
有个叫查尔斯的男孩子，十七岁，生的与他一样的病。他们两人最早认识，当时在大病房住对床。那么年轻，可是性格不紧不慢，让人心生亲近。一家都是温暖的人。他们出院间隙，莱姆斯还在医院里，查尔斯的妈妈竟然专程赶回医院，就为了送饭给他吃。  
那是莱姆斯那天唯一一顿饭。  
后来他握着查尔斯的手，听他掰腿复健时凄惨的哀嚎，那种心痛比过作用在自己身上的痛。他想把这小男孩抱在怀里，安慰他，宝贝一切都会好的。手术后的人本来就体虚，一复健，斗大汗珠就从头颅上冒出来，整张脸都浸湿在汗水之中。  
莱姆斯开始看禅宗的入门。  
他越来越安静，越来越不爱与人辩说道理。世上觉得自己辛苦的人太多，他本来不喜欢那些无病呻吟，看过这么多生死离别之后，更不喜欢因为一点小事情就跳脚。但是这并不代表他愿意指摘别人的过错。人间疾苦，人世百态，其实根本没有什么大道理可言。万物只不过是万物的本来，没有什么好去追寻。  
他最看不破的东西，说起来还是他的救命稻草，西里斯。  
那时候出院间隙，西里斯私下带着他去抽血化验。看白细胞指数升上来没有，好继续化疗。走在门诊楼之间，人群中穿梭，他都感觉得到彼此害怕，怕被认识的人发现，是以大庭广众之下，连牵一牵衣袖都不敢。可是两具身躯贴得那样近，近得能感觉到对方体温。  
此后他们数次因为关系争吵，西里斯从来模棱两可，舍不得放莱姆斯走，又不愿意突破职业道德与对未来的顾虑，从不肯正面承认感情。被逼到退无可退，才会暗示性地说一句，“说是什么就是什么，不要连这点默契都没有了。”  
最初听到这番信誓旦旦的言论，他还会生气，还会失望挣扎。到后来经历太多，西里斯百般发脾气，根本再激不起莱姆斯心里情绪波动。不过习惯性一样，隔着屏幕对他抛出温柔安抚，直到这个暴躁的大孩子重新平复情绪，黑夜之中沉沉睡去。  
情到深处，西里斯也承诺过要退役，与他去巴黎。仔细规划，甚至去研究巴黎的大学中，哪一所的医学专业排名靠前。可是一旦生气，马上全盘否定，还要讽刺莱姆斯是自作多情。这样委曲求全，他也觉得太累。然而每一次想要退缩，想要离开，西里斯都会想尽办法，重新将他拉回去。  
他们彼此都是血蛭，拼命在对方身上汲取着生命力。  
医院冰冷的环境下，彼此都是对方生活中唯一的美好。彼此让对方活着，可是同时也造就了巨大的痛苦，这样一种相互折磨的共生关系。  
如是经过五次化疗，莱姆斯身心俱疲，只觉得再没有与西里斯争吵的任何力气。  
他那个时候被感情折磨得精神衰弱，长期失眠。勉强睡着几个小时，睡眠老是断断续续，梦魇之中，总有西里斯的身影。白天还要忍受化疗折磨，食不下咽。即使每天输液两升营养液，还是连续几天因为低血糖晕倒。这些事情发生的时候，他都强忍着自己，从不在西里斯面前表现出虚弱。事后想起来，不免钦佩自己一腔深情，怎么有人能够这样恐怖地活着。  
可是就恰恰在那个时候，爆发了他们之间讽刺意味最强的一次争吵。  
他不是不知道自己的病情况危急，癌细胞扩散得快，肿瘤已经包住腿后大血管。持续化疗还不做手术的原因，无非是希望化疗能够令肿瘤边缘清晰，让出大动脉。不能保全这一条大血管，肌肉也会死亡，只有腿部截肢这个结果。  
但是他不知道西里斯对这个可能性的反应，竟然比他自己还要大得多。  
那天晚上他们两个人照常坐在熄灯后的办公室夜聊。病区外面昏黄的光线打进来，照在西里斯的脸上，竟然带上了一种罕见的温柔。  
他的声音也是轻柔的，生怕惊破病区的长夜一样，“要是腿保不住了怎么办？”  
那张五官轮廓深邃的脸上，本来还噙着一丝似是而非的笑意。片刻工夫就消失得无影无踪，那双灰眼睛安静地落下来，落在莱姆斯的右腿上，盯着他的小腿久久不挪开视线。莱姆斯不知道是不是因为光线暧昧，恍惚之间，竟然看到那双眼睛里有一点不易察觉的水光。  
“你想听实话还是说给别人听的。”  
“实话。”  
他无声长出一口气，犹豫再三，还是说，“如果不是因为你，我本来也不想活着。”  
莱姆斯本来，就是比西里斯勇敢的人。  
他这一句实话不该说。  
事后他想明白，究其根本，是因为西里斯被他太过沉重的感情吓到，彼时彼刻根本无力面对。于是他选择了相对自私的，保护自我的行为。当场对莱姆斯出言讽刺，说，“你是想向我讨活着的意义吗？”  
“不是这个意思。”  
“你为什么就只要这一个结果，什么都要依你，非要得到不可？完全不能做朋友，你这样简直没法弄。就是因为你什么都想太多，我才什么话都不能跟你说。”  
是吗，原来西里斯是这样想的。  
他突然觉得筋疲力尽。无奈苦笑，站起来离开。生平第一次，失去了所有安慰西里斯的耐心。  
手术前的最后一次出院，他在伦敦近郊租了一所房子。旧仓库改建，内饰是工业风格。周围别无民居，他需要远离城市，放松自己。  
第一天晚上夜风呼啸，刮过厂房原本单薄的屋顶，那种诡异声音，让人想起种种灵异片音效。周围别无人声，配上空荡荡的全开放式房间，叫人害怕。  
他抱着一册书躺在晦暗灯光中，根本不敢挪动位置。  
手机响，是西里斯在问他所在方位。换做其他任何一个时候，任何一个场景，莱姆斯都一定不会回话，但是彼时彼刻他那么害怕，没有办法做出理智的反应。  
一个小时之后，他在黑夜中打开了大门。  
他们两个人对坐在厨房流理台的两端，彼此默默无语。这整个空间本身也太过诡异，翻新过的水泥地面上与土层打通，种植池里栽满高大的热带植物。暧昧光线中，疏影横斜，叫人分不清室内室外的区别。  
“手给我。”  
什么？  
西里斯拎着他的手腕去摸脉搏。  
他怎么差点忘记，这个人总是这样作弊。  
“紧张成这样了？”  
虽然他知道不应该，但是内心深处，其实还是感到高兴。因为西里斯只听他一句害怕，就从帕丁顿的医院一路奔到郊区，哪怕第二天还有重要事情做。即使跋涉来陪着他，也还是随身带着笔记本电脑。深更半夜，还得赶论文。  
“紧张什么，我带着你，慢慢来。”  
他们两个人在沉沉的黑夜中互相拥抱，连骨骼都相缠。好像全然忘了彼此的矛盾，所有一切的一切社会责任。这对他们来说，是一个恐怖的年代，世界那么大，容身的地方却那么小。其实说白了，生死有何难，与吃喝起居一样，不都是流水一样平淡的事件。  
“你想要什么？”  
没有一丝光线，他看不清西里斯的五官，可是听得出这问题并不随意。  
他该怎么回答呢。千千万万句话，最后莱姆斯不过随口抛出一句滥俗的手表广告词，“不在乎天长地久，只在乎曾经拥有。”  
“原来你是这样想的。”他半开玩笑的话停住了对方所有的动作，平躺下去，双臂环抱住了他。那双长腿轻轻将他生病的右腿夹在中间。皮肤相触，热得像个小暖炉，“你想的和我以为的完全不一样。”  
那句话，好像是一声叹息。  
时至今日，他还是没有想明白，那天西里斯究竟是个什么意思。  
翌日清晨，莱姆斯尚未完全清醒，西里斯已经为他准备好早饭，匆匆赶回医院。而当天莱姆斯早有安排要旅行，机票酒店都已经定好，只得拖着一具行走不便的躯壳，飞到国境界最北，自驾上高地。  
晚上刚刚飞抵格拉斯哥，取了短租的车。他暧昧部位还在渗血，连走路都困难，莫说上下越野车。于是当晚先宿在市里一座小旅馆，等第二天早上出发。  
那时候只是六月初，应该是刚刚入夏的时候，可是酒店房间里寒风飘忽，他不得不紧闭门窗，裹紧被褥。窗外行道路上，那株不知名的大树长满点点花苞。大约是花怕冷，苏格兰城市的树，绿叶葱翠却向来很少开花。一阵风吹得树上万千叶片不寒而栗，黑夜里婆娑作响。  
他冷得手臂都不敢从被子里伸出来，握手机不方便，可是此时又有短信来。  
是西里斯。  
一整个屏幕，从上到下，不知道发了多少句对不起。  
就这一个词，反复刷屏。  
“我们真的越界了。对不起，对不起，对不起。”  
他早就已经料到，他们肌肤相亲之后，必然要有这么一出。也不知道是不是应该苦笑，他那时候，觉得自己的动作完全是机械性的，面无表情，打出来的字却是，“真的这么痛苦。我们不联系对你来说，会不会轻松一点。”  
手机那一端对方好像愣了一下，继而急迫争辩，“不要不联系。就是朋友。”  
他不再理会，三两下点击，屏蔽了那个号码。  
莱姆斯•卢平轻轻将手机抛到床铺另一端，不管不顾，和衣沉沉睡去。  
他已经筋疲力尽，伤透一颗还年轻就衰老的心。

高地真的很美。  
他生在那片土地上，虽然睽违多年，不能忘怀它的一草一木。越野车过格伦科大峡谷，雨水拍打在车窗玻璃上，滤镜一样笼罩着这片黑暗苍茫的山。巍峨巨岩连绵起伏，覆盖一层云雾般的苔藓植物。公路就在群山之间蜿蜒盘旋，无穷无尽。  
莱姆斯在路边简易的停车场停下车，站出去呼吸冰冷空气。  
见过天地，再大的烦恼不过一隅。没遇过生死之间挣扎的人，才会以为感冒发烧已是重病；没走过大江大河，总觉得眼前一棵老树就障眼；不曾吃糠咽菜，看别人说什么贫穷不都是笑话。这些事情，在他短暂的二十年生命中，通通已经经历过一遍。十三岁背井离乡，家庭不睦，六七年满世界颠沛流离，最夸张时候每顿窝在工作室里喝一点玉米糊。翻新旧房，倒卖古董，誊写请柬，只要赚钱什么零工也试过。生活最困顿的时候，又患上附骨之疽。  
这一切都可以释怀。  
他怎么看不穿一个西里斯。  
我放下过天地，却从未放下过你。  
化疗后贫血，血小板也低于常人。他隐私处的撕裂伤整整三天还在渗血，坐卧难安。不管是什么人，都不会有这样随便，虽然他早已料到西里斯的反复无常，但事情发生后的第二天对他说只能做朋友？  
莱姆斯•卢平深吸一口气，怔怔看眼前巍峨雪山。手指不属于自己一样，将那个号码解除屏蔽。  
短信提示音，他不看也知道应该是西里斯。  
“你还好吗。”  
他不知道该如何回复。  
片刻之后再收到下一条短信，“你知道我很害怕吗，那时候你有没有感觉到，我一直在发抖。”  
莱姆斯收紧身上夹克衫，用僵硬手指在键盘上打字，“你知道你通讯录的备注是什么吗？”  
“……人渣？”  
“世界第一公主殿下。”  
那一端陷入沉默。  
“不管是什么，我都会让着你，因为你是我的公主殿下。”  
“不要让着我，我什么都不要了。对不起。对不起。”  
你不过是仗着我爱你。  
世上没有这样道理，要他承担责任的时候不觉得他是个病人。否定关系的时候一口一个医患关系，好像自己站在道德制高点，而任何人要西里斯承认自己感情，就是在逼迫他违反底线。  
且不论公不公平，只是西里斯对着他发脾气的时候，是不是忘记了莱姆斯今年只有二十岁。  
他在高地自驾旅行三天，从格拉斯哥一路往北，穿过格伦科与格伦芬南，过威廉堡，最后折向东，从因弗内斯飞回伦敦。  
拖了这么久，他还是回到了医院。手术还是不可避免地来了。  
最后决定的手术方案与小唐克斯一样，扩大切除长了肿瘤的那截腿骨与肌肉，换成人工关节，胫骨再造。从此之后，他一生不能跑不能跳，不能剧烈运动，膝盖不能轻易弯曲。瘢痕倒是其次，只是人造关节二十年一换，此后他与残疾也没什么区别。  
西里斯感叹，“我提出那么多方案，结果最后一个也没通过。”这他早已知道，西里斯为他的手术查找诸多案例，甚至与德国海德堡大学医院接洽，寻找新型假体材料。他自己的事情已经堆积成山，毕业论文没写完，还要先顾莱姆斯这条腿。  
只是不截肢，已经是最好的结果。  
他很害怕。  
真的很害怕。  
手术前的那天晚上，犹豫再三，还是给西里斯发了一封短信，“明天你上我的手术吗。”  
是与不是，又有什么关系，他远不相信西里斯爱他，更不觉得他在乎他的生死。  
每天三四台手术，切除骨骼如砍瓜切菜，什么样子的病人没有见过，他这台手术算得了什么。  
“想谈谈？”  
“办公室。”  
这身病号服挂在身上显得大了，松松垮垮，躺在病床上伸手一碰，可以摸到自己的肋骨。莱姆斯将袖子卷了数圈，才露出小臂，这样衣冠不整地在深夜的长廊上走。有时候他真的觉得，白大褂与病号服，根本是他们彼此的铠甲。  
他靠坐在办公室破败转椅的其中一张里，手上无意识地按着键盘。大袖滑落下去，露出肤色灰败的手臂，这时候才发现，原来自己手臂上血管的颜色都已经变成黑色，血脉纹路清晰可见，好像真是个身怀剧毒的人。  
“明天给你打皮钉？”西里斯对着电脑，不知道在看的谁的病历，话语之间非常轻松，好像问的不过是明天预备吃什么。  
“好。”  
伤口太长，缝合不易。所谓皮钉，是病区里所有人惯用的缝合方式。长得就像一排银光闪闪的订书钉，等术后十四天起钉过后，留下的瘢痕似一条歪歪曲曲的蜈蚣。既然所有人都是这样缝合，他不知道西里斯为什么还要多问一句。  
“腿露出来让我看一眼画的线咯。”  
这说的是事先画的手术切线。  
莱姆斯依言卷起病号服裤腿，露出右小腿上马克笔画的一道长线。他以为自己面对什么都不会惊讶，没想到西里斯的下一个动作还是惊着了他。那个黑色头发的漂亮年轻人单膝跪地，白大褂的衣角拂在地上，左手轻轻握住了他裸露在外的膝盖。不知道是不是心痛，还是舍不得，西里斯低着头，叫他看不清那张脸上的表情。可是他久久没有松手，远超过了查看切线真正需要的时间。  
良久右手才抬起来，马克笔在他小腿上轻柔地划过，不知道写了些什么东西。  
黑发年轻人再站起来的时候，转身去继续对着电脑，脸上又重新是那种嘻嘻哈哈的神情。  
“你不看一眼？我签了个名。”  
是吗，他与他之间，这样暧昧时候，西里斯的玩笑话从来不是真的玩笑。  
莱姆斯心知肚明，他那一瞬间，想必是真的想在自己身上签名。Marked as his.  
他低头去看，果不其然并不是签名，只不过新添一道刻度线，标记需切除骨骼的长度。那一瞬间，心里不知道为什么，有种巨大的失落感。他们两个人之间，能够摆在明面上的东西，本来就空无一物。一把手术刀，能切开他的皮肉，他的骨骼，却永远无法剖白他的心。  
西里斯站起来转身要走，他跟着亦步亦趋走出去。  
走廊上别无灯光，整个病区早已陷入沉睡。  
身前西里斯摇头，“你跟着我干嘛。回去睡觉。”  
“我害怕。”  
那句话不晓得触碰到哪种情绪，白大褂转过身来，神情一瞬间温柔得能滴出水。  
“怕什么，明天我第一个进手术室。”  
莱姆斯紧紧攥住西里斯的手，用力得几乎要留下淤痕。彼时彼刻，他根本不知道自己在想什么，只知道要抓住西里斯，否则下一刻，他就又是自己一个人。  
“明天把我这手缝你腿上算了。”还是玩笑话。  
莱姆斯置若罔闻，“你怕不怕。”  
“怕。”  
黢黑一片的病区长廊上，他们两个人突然都安静下来。牢牢握住对方的手，不肯放开。那种微妙的气氛难以言喻，如果不是因为太过骄傲，莱姆斯几乎以为，自己要落下眼泪。  
那个晚上他没有睡好，辗转反侧，直到凌晨时分才勉强阖了一会儿眼睛。早上醒来，感觉眼睑重如千斤，脸色想必也很难看。还不到手术时间，莱姆斯走到护士站去坐一坐。相熟的护士看他来，闲聊一样与他讲布莱克医生的八卦，“他晚上自己一个人出去喝闷酒。你没听别人说吗？回来还被护士长训，说这么晚了还出去喝酒。”  
莱姆斯悚然一惊。  
是吗。他不是不在乎吗。自己这一台手术，和别人的原本也没有任何区别，还出去喝什么闷酒。  
这个人啊，他向来不知道他有什么特异功能。所有真心都藏在那张表皮下，偶尔从缝隙里窥见一点，也都让人觉得是自己多想。  
八点整，手术床推到了病房门口。其上被褥的那种绿色，看久了叫人晕眩。他还是躺了上去，面目不清的手术室护士推着他进电梯，一路下到三楼手术层。  
穿过手术间的那一刹那，他抬手摘下了信差帽与假发。五个月，他第一次在人前脱下自己的伪装。那一瞬间，突然有种难以解释的悲怆，好像自己浑身赤裸，却是个有羞耻感的新生婴儿。  
去年冬天，巴黎天气阴沉，天黑得很早，他时常感到郁郁寡欢。有一天晚上突发奇想跑去超市，买齐所有材料，回家做鳕鱼烩饭吃。他从制作过程中获得偌大满足，思维完全放空。做好的烩饭在盘子里高高摞成一座小塔，配上甜软的洋葱和黑胡椒，看了让人心生浓重幸福感。  
他一个人吃到夜里十二点，胃撑得难过。  
手术前一天晚上起就不能吃东西，躺在冰冷的手术台上的时候莱姆斯突然想，他多么怀念巴黎寒冷的长夜，想做自由人。也希望站在他身边，陪他那样深夜觅食的人，是西里斯。  
我已经把欲望缩小很多。未来这事情，可以不去考虑。我想抱着你，也被你拥抱。我想亲吻你，也被你亲吻。我不过是一个患有臆想症的跟踪狂，从你的每一个标点符号里寻找你爱我的证据，从你每一次蕴含深意的玩笑话中寻找你在乎我的凭据。可是这样微小的愿望，还是不能实现。  
此时此刻，他不过是一具零附件损坏了的躯壳。  
“准备好了没有。”  
他看到那双灰眼睛。  
整个手术室里那么多医生护士，人人戴手术帽与口罩，他一个也认不出，不知道为什么，一眼就知道走进来的人是西里斯。他以为他会嫌弃自己，这是西里斯第一次真正看到自己不戴假发的样子，他晓得自己看上去堪称恐怖。  
修长手指牵住了他冰冷而颤抖的手。莱姆斯悚然一惊。  
他们两个人就这样在整个手术室所有医生护士众目睽睽之下，在手术台上十指相扣。  
手术室很冷，而人体皮肤那样温暖，所到之处，在他的皮肉上掀起一阵小火苗。莱姆斯偷偷将西里斯的小指夹在自己手指之间，彼此一站一躺，脸上表情毫无变化，别人轻易不能察觉。他无声看着头顶的无影灯，感觉套管针深深埋入右手血管。痛，可是他一声不吭。  
他的眼睛牢牢看住那身手术袍，看着那双灰眼睛。感觉麻药的作用一点一点上来，渐渐感觉不到他们十指相握的手。  
好像一场人工的深睡眠。  
吾爱，see you on the other side.  
最先听见的是心电监护坚持不懈的滴滴声。  
“你醒了。”  
他睁开眼看见的第一个人是西里斯，好像雏鸟情节，一眼即牢牢印记。他真好看，身着绿色的粗布手术袍，站在他床前，还是相貌端方。莱姆斯展开微笑。下一步感觉到的才是自己的小腿，被什么东西紧紧捆住，无法动弹。冷，即使身在厚重被褥下，他还是在不断发抖。  
他想开口说话，回应眼前这个人，可是用尽全力，只发出一声模糊的颤音。  
“腿保住了。”  
手术医生不该到麻醉恢复室来。  
长时间沉默着对视，直到一旁的手术室护士觉得诧异，抬头看他们两人。  
“我还有事。”  
绿色手术袍转身走开，在他的视网膜上化成模糊小点。莱姆斯太了解西里斯，知道这仓促一聚是因为他放心不下他，一定要亲眼看到他醒来。但是又因为众目睽睽，不好久留，等回到骨科病房，一定还会来找他。这样被默默看护的感觉，几乎让他忘记了腿上深入骨髓的疼痛。  
十分钟之后手术床推回了病房，他受到英雄凯旋一样的热烈欢迎，一时忍不住被感染，开怀大笑。  
术后六个小时不能吃饭喝水，更不能睡，可是麻药的劲头还没有过，于是病区里小朋友与相熟的家长们接二连三过来陪他说话。查尔斯做手术早，已经能用换完关节的腿到处自如走动。坐到他病床旁边握着莱姆斯的手，与他聊天。挽起裤腿给他看自己那蜈蚣一样狰狞的长疤痕。  
换过人工关节的膝盖与正常膝盖大小形状不一，一眼看过去即知畸形。走路咔咔作响，查尔斯调笑说自己是变形金刚。莱姆斯也笑，伸手去拍拍小少年光洁的脑袋。病区里每一个人都是这样，病痛面前谈笑风生。查尔斯今年十七岁，本来要念A-level最后一年，准备申请大学。可是病后不能承受过大压力，唯恐复发，截疗后去读一个轻松一点的成人大学专业。世上还有那么多小孩子在抱怨念书辛苦，但有些人连念书的机会都已经没有。  
他本来那么优秀，轻轻松松可以拿到很好的offer。  
有脚步声。那身白大褂从门口拐进来，莱姆斯的注意力一下子转移到他身上。西里斯先看到他与小查尔斯交握的手，不置一词，但是脸上表情不好看。  
他怎么忘记西里斯不喜欢别人碰他，不管是谁。从别的医生到十七岁小男生，谁的醋都要吃一吃。这种令人望而生畏的占有欲。  
站到病床边，看到莱姆斯齐整的假发与帽子，“一下手术就戴上了，过瘾啊？”  
他也调笑，“死要面子咯。”  
西里斯趁着翻看眼睑，查看是否贫血，偷偷捏了一捏他的脸。  
这人做这个动作的时候，向来多出很多不必要的接触。四指捧着莱姆斯的脸，而拇指去轻轻下拉他的眼睑。即使是当初在大病房里查房也是这样，手收回去的时候，顺势用食指划过他的下颌骨。酥酥麻麻的感觉，但他知道，这是对方潜意识里，表达占有的方式。手指碰过他的下颌与脖颈，咽喉是人体最脆弱的部位之一，下意识地去触碰他脆弱器官，无非是又一种控制欲的体现。  
术后六个小时可以喝水吃东西。他从前一天起，到现在将近一天没有进食，但是没有饥饿感。麻药的后劲还在，他只觉得想吐。查尔斯妈妈问他要不要喝一点鸡汤，想来太油腻而苦，不喝；白意面，像塑料；烩饭，像烧焦的塑料。其余食物味道太重，肉就更不能吃。于是通通作罢。  
西里斯问过周围人，听说他滴水未进，“大哥啊，我拼了老命给你做的皮下缝合，你不吃饭伤口要怎么长。” 走的时候，对着他摇头。  
皮下缝合。一句话恍如惊雷。  
那一瞬间，他不晓得要如何形容自己心情。  
皮下缝合，俗称美容针。不必拆线，不必起钉，愈合后瘢痕是浅浅一道长线，比较病区里所有人的蜈蚣状伤疤，根本不是一回事。  
他浑身插满管子，还是想笑。  
手上套管针输的血，止疼药，消炎药，心电监护和血压仪，PICC管接着的镇痛泵，腿上缝合处的引流管，还有尿管。医院里这样的环境，尤其是外科楼的科室，病人基本上是不要想有什么尊严存在的。所有人都不过是肌肉与骨骼的结合物。可是他还是想笑，不是因为腿上伤疤美观与否，是因为有人偏爱他，独一无二。  
小查尔斯俯身对他耳语，有点困惑不解，“布莱克走过来的时候，眼睛是一直盯着你的。”  
好像病房里那么多人根本都不存在。  
莱姆斯想起他们两个人在郊区的那所仓库里，深夜中西里斯为彼此煮面做夜宵。面里竟然还加了西红柿，因为记得他喜欢。莱姆斯坐在吧台后的高脚凳上，轻轻晃着腿，西里斯在灶台前洗洗刷刷，身后透过来的是一个家才会有的昏黄但温暖的光，照亮他的侧脸。  
突然对着莱姆斯嘟囔一句，“我们两个人就从来没有睡着过。”  
坐在吧台上吃面，絮絮叨叨对莱姆斯说了很多东西。比如以后他自己住得起房子，要有一张大床，不像医院宿舍的木架子床总容不下那双长腿；厨房里要有嵌入式的冰箱，这样省空间。以及，他要莱姆斯来设计他的房子。  
他躺在病床上，轻轻将心电监护的夹子换了个手指，不置可否地笑了笑。  
西里斯爱他吗？  
郊区那天晚上，黑暗中他们两个人脱下衣物，假发却还是牢牢扣在头颅上，他突然非常清晰地意识到自己左臂上深深埋着的PICC置管。听到西里斯说，“我不想看到你的伤口。”  
连西里斯也无法面对他满身疮痍。  
谁都可以觉得残忍，不敢面对，只有他自己不可以。因为世界绝不会忘记他是谁，他也不会让自己忘记。他受过所有的苦换来这一身伤疤，不是为了让自己遮遮掩掩。它们是他的功勋章。  
他此时盯着他看，有什么用。手术室里莱姆斯陷在麻药中的时候，他最不似人形的时候也已经见过。赤裸如孩童，腿上皮开肉绽，缝合后一道长约四十公分的大疤，像对观者怒目而视。他那张脸像一具小小骷髅，眼下青黑，秃头，怪异可怕。  
哪有人能爱这样的他。  
他前几天在高地旅行，收到那样不负责任的短信，真真切切决定从此放下西里斯。但是。这个人，是世上唯一一个他愿以性命托付的人。实话。因为世上没有第二个人能让他放心切开自己的皮肉，刮骨疗毒。他牵着他的手陷入麻醉，又是术后醒来看见的第一个人。莱姆斯的身上，从此一生都要带着西里斯亲手缝合的长疤痕。世上最残忍，也是最独一无二的纹身。  
全麻手术过后记忆紊乱，有些细节总是不能当即想起来。他躺在病床上，突然想起手术前夜，他们的对话其实不止于此。  
“明天给你打皮钉？”  
“好。”  
“那就说好了？不好看也没关系？”  
“这种事情，你觉得我介意吗。”  
“但是我在意啊。”  
手术后第一天晚上最难熬，那种疼痛不是皮肉伤，而是从骨骼里生出来的巨痛，打再多止痛药都无济于事。绷带从脚踝一直紧紧缠裹到膝盖以上，纱布厚重，为吸收术后出血。整条腿不能弯曲也不能完全伸直，引流管接着瓶子垂在床侧，他连翻身都做不到。盛夏的晚上，身体虚弱汗流不止。  
莱姆斯咬牙忍耐，一声不吭。熄灯前后，西里斯毛茸茸的黑脑袋从病房门口探头张望好几次，他知道这意思，今天晚上，他会睡在值班室里守着他。  
隔着一张帘子，他听见小男孩低声抽泣的声音，对陪床的妈妈哭说腿疼。  
他们都没有睡好，一个哭叫要妈妈，另一个被布莱克医生反复探看，深夜还加了一袋止疼药。到晨间醒来，才与隔壁床的家属攀谈。  
小男孩只有十二岁，叫基特，病区里大家亲昵称作奇奇。  
那张小小的脸，清秀俊美得难以言喻。莱姆斯第一次见除去头发还这么好看的脸，虽然还是小孩子，可是五官精致得有些非人。经过化疗折磨，眉眼之间却没有一点灰败。眼神清明透亮，不知道为什么，乍见之下，让他觉得好像奇奇披上一身道袍，就像是教堂彩绘玻璃上的圣像。  
奇奇的病是尤文肉瘤。  
比他所患的骨肉瘤还要严重，恶性程度极高。手术，化疗，放疗，都不起作用，一边化疗一边扩散转移。他去查资料，在网站上读到，患病的绝大多数患者在两年内死亡，一时之间难以接受。原本奇奇的手术与他安排在同一天，都已经推进手术室，突发高烧到三十九度多，没有办法，只能将床又推回来，择日再手术。  
莱姆斯躺在病床上，一张帘子的分割，听到那一端奇奇在与人打电话。声音清甜，竟然还是带着笑意的，说，“截肢也没什么，我觉得可以接受。现在还是保命要紧嘛。”  
他只有十二岁。  
莱姆斯这才知道，原来奇奇的病情已经控制不住，一路扩散到大腿根部。他的手术方案，是高位截肢。连右侧骨盆一起切除，等于没了半个人。从此之后，连假肢都难置。可是即使高位截肢，也不能保证就能完全保住性命。  
那边顿了一顿，又说，“妈妈你不要难过。”  
再也忍受不了，他的眼泪夺眶而出。  
奇奇手术的那一天是星期四，离原计划只推迟了两天，概因病情太严重，如果不马上手术，就再也没有手术的机会。那一天早上手术病床推过来，没有人说话。只有奇奇的妈妈轻柔抚摸那张小脸，哄骗道，“宝贝，手术就是睡一觉，睡一觉起来腿就不疼了。”  
风穿过窗口，撩动隔断病床的绿帘子。他们眼睁睁看着那张手术床推了出去。  
你当刚强壮胆。  
不要惧怕，也不要惊惶。  
病房里，突然觉得空荡荡。  
一个多小时后查尔斯来看他，神情之中有点感叹，悄声对他说，“奇奇的爸爸在电梯口，瘫坐在地上。”他见过对方，六英尺多高的壮汉，满脸络腮胡。对他们母子说话也向来很凶，面对小儿子的绝症，好像从来都胸有成竹，发生什么都有所准备的样子。  
原来没有人是真的铜墙铁壁。  
这是一场残忍而血腥的手术，将整条右腿扩大切除，包括右侧骨盆一起。而后用臀部的皮肤包过来缝合，盖住右腿缺失后的创口。  
手术室里的主刀之一是西里斯。  
莱姆斯想一想那种画面，都觉得不寒而栗。他是要人为地去锯掉一个十二岁小男孩的腿啊。更残忍是手术过后，所有切除的病变部位都要拿去做病理分析。别人的标本或许只不过是一截骨头，但究竟是谁要落到抬奇奇这条腿，送去病理科？  
他以为西里斯会有所震动。  
两三个小时后，他见到了他。没有想到，对方毫无表现，脸上挂着对莱姆斯的灿烂笑容，笑问他好不好。甚至还有闲工夫查房后折回来，找借口拿走了艾斯蒙德送来放在病房里的花。  
莱姆斯出奇诧异，但是想一想，又觉得是理所应当。西里斯的性格里，本来就有残忍的部分。也许对于一个骨科医生来说，他必须要做到麻木，才能每天面对无数绝症边缘徘徊的病人，去做一台又一台截肢的手术。  
莱姆斯，也不过是其中一个病人。  
奇奇回来的时候，是被大家从手术推床上抱到病床上的。  
那小小孩童，术前每一时每一刻痛呼腿疼，终日平躺不能坐起身。术后疼痛好了一些，可是第一天晚上无意中说一句，“妈妈我感觉不到自己的腿。”四十多岁的女人，当场痛哭失声。第二天终于有好转，奇奇开口说要吃烤羊肉串，当然他还不能进食固体，全靠输营养液过活，但这是生病以来他第一次有食欲。整个病房欢欣鼓舞。  
莱姆斯买了很多童话书，每天念给奇奇听。  
童话里公主王子，鲜花骏马。美貌男女着霓裳华服，酒会香扇后翩翩起舞。连像他一样大的小男孩，一定都是生活富足，不然就是得到神灯，摇身一变心想事成。怎么没有人讲，锯掉谁一条腿，要怎么办。  
他那个时候已经看过自己腿部的片子。假体从膝盖起，一直延伸到胫骨下段。骨针从脚踝起，一直打到股骨中段。一眼看过去，确确实实就是一条假腿。  
后来西里斯给他换药的时候，他终于亲眼看见了自己的腿。缝线处深可见骨，不过是把皮肉用针线勉强拉在一起。那层仅存的薄薄皮肉像披萨饺外皮一样，包裹着其中假体。细密针脚的间隙，皮开肉绽，血水还在不停往外涌。四周皮肤因为被碘酒消毒过，侵蚀性强，此刻已经在一片片剥落，颜色都是刺目的黄。  
他那一瞬间，突然前所未有地清醒认识到，此后这一生，这就是他的腿。  
西里斯换药的动作太轻柔，可称得上是小心翼翼，生怕弄疼了他。  
但莱姆斯怕的，从来也不是肉体的疼痛。  
术后三个星期不能下地，他只能一天又一天躺在病床上，自己看书，也给奇奇念书。后来他看见西里斯从病房门口经过，身边走着他不认识的某个护士。两个人不知道在聊什么话题，一路谈笑风生。  
莱姆斯强迫自己扭过头，无声翻过又一页书，压下心里疯狂的嫉妒。  
他要如何向他解释，和所有病人一样，这身病号服包裹的，只不过是血肉之躯；假发之下，一样没有一根头发。他用了多大的力气，才勉强维持住自己的体面，才能表面看上去不像个绝症的病人。这具癌症缠身的枯骨，要怎么去承担旁人的期待。  
他躺在病床上，手术绷带缠满了右腿，看西里斯从门外走过，脊背还是那么单薄而挺拔。  
吾爱，你不知道我多想要和你一起行走，只是和你一起，并肩正常地走路。  
但肉体，是困囿灵魂的枷锁。

人最大的烦恼，一般源自于记性太好。  
术后一个星期出院，换过假体的右腿尚不能随意弯曲，更不能受力。莱姆斯不能走路，于是艾斯蒙德每天用轮椅推着他在家附近的韦斯特伯恩道乱走，两个人都觉得兴味十足。  
那个时候诺丁山沿街的行道树都已经开始落叶。夏末的雨水打在树上，大风过处，黄绿树叶唰唰落了满地。石板路面上，叶子堆积很厚，来回踩过几遍就变成泥泞的棕黑色。艾斯蒙德推着轮椅，遇到需要上下坎，奋力向下压轮椅把手，使前轮上抬。莱姆斯的右腿架在脚踏上伸直，觉得自己在坐小型过山车。  
他们两个人去波托贝洛附近新开的越南河粉馆吃午饭。遇到店门口阶梯，艾斯蒙德与店员一前一后，抬着轮椅上台阶。莱姆斯坐在其中，觉得万分羞赧。虽然理论上来说，这并不是他的错。  
吃到一半手机响，莱姆斯点亮屏幕去看，发现是西里斯的短信。  
“你爸也是，还在苏格兰政府工作，连自己儿子都照顾不好。”  
他惊讶得放下餐具，“你怎么知道。”  
“随便一查都有。”  
这当然不是真话，个人职务信息哪有那么容易查到。但西里斯一条条罗列出来，莱姆斯的母亲霍普•卢平是爱丁堡某德资船运公司的经理，父亲莱尔则是苏格兰政府的高官。他不知道该如何回复。他晓得西里斯绝不会是恶意，大约只是担心他家庭状况，于是自己动手探询。但这是多么典型天蝎座的行为，占有欲强，反复无常，大男子主义。罔顾他个人的意愿。  
手机放在桌面上，对面老友扫到屏幕上的信息，勃然大怒，“这人有病吧，他凭什么查你家人的信息。”  
艾斯蒙德极端愤怒，而莱姆斯抬头看他一眼，手指在轮椅扶手上轻轻敲击，好像若有所思。  
“艾斯，其实我并没有比他好到哪里去。我知道即使他比我大这么多，还是不成熟。你知不知道他有个推特账户，几乎不怎么用，但我可以看到他点赞转发了什么人。如果是同事，或者看上去认识的同龄人，我就会非常紧张。其实我们两个人，本质上是一样的。”  
莱姆斯说这些话的时候没有一点激烈情绪，温和微笑，只是眼睛里有点茫然。那双手臂轻轻搭在轮椅扶手上，肤色灰白而清减很多。小臂上全是长期抽血打针留下的黢黑针眼，密密麻麻，令人望而生畏。  
西里斯的控制欲，是建立在他要拥有的基础上；而莱姆斯，在看似平和的表象下，他的占有欲，是可以不拥有，但这个人所有的生活都最好要听他掌控。  
一丘之貉。  
那一顿饭他没有再说话，被西里斯无意中提醒了家庭这样沉重的话题，他那些与生俱来的责任和恐惧席卷而上，压得人喘不过气。很多时候，他也希望自己的生活不是真的。多少沉重痛苦，如果都像小说一样，一笔勾销，一笔就能改变故事走向，该有多好。如果都是虚构，那么苦可以不那么苦，甜也可以不过度。但是你我的现实世界，本来就无受伤不人生。  
平顺太难得。  
他接到了小查尔斯的短信，那孩子还在医院里化疗，住在走廊的加床。短信内容让莱姆斯受到极大震撼，“昨天晚上我隔壁床的小女孩死了。她半夜说心脏难受，我赶紧叫护士，好多医生都来了。十几分钟就昏迷，最后没抢救过来。她妈妈哭得啊。”  
莱姆斯慢慢地将头颅埋进手掌里，趴在了桌面上。  
老友与他年少相识，彼时念同一间私立中学。艾斯蒙德，全姓埃布底-科林斯，出身显赫氏族。父母本来是重组家庭，半兄弟姐妹十几个，后来又分开。艾斯本人与三个姐姐和母亲一同住在诺丁山大宅，念的是帝国理工。莱姆斯因病滞留伦敦，出院间隙，几乎全部住在他家里。  
来看他的朋友几乎没有断过，从世界各地飞回来的都有。一开始拄着拐杖从轮椅上站起来的时候，虽然右腿没有着地，但是那一瞬间，他能清晰感觉到自己的假体，尚未与自体骨骼完全长好，像是要从皮肉里撕出来一样的恐怖感觉。莱姆斯行动不便，连洗澡都是大家用胶带与保鲜膜将他伤腿捆绑住，再扶他到浴室的凳子上坐下。  
对这班朋友，他亏欠的恩情太多。  
艾斯三个姐姐，都有自己事业。每一个人身材修长美好，肌肤皎白，貌美得像时尚杂志模特。二姐克丽斯塔贝尔是宴会承办人，晚间在家里做简单饭食。白汁螺旋意面配三文鱼与芦笋，每人小小碗蘑菇汤，清淡精致。莱姆斯虽然毫无胃口，还是陪老友在一层厨房小坐。外面花园里淙淙水声，开着大簇绣球花。轮椅对着小喷泉，两人静默相看。室内灯光昏黄温暖，艾斯蒙德忽然低声说，“你要小心，你那个医生不是有担当的人。”  
他怎么会不知道，其实内心深处自己也很害怕。他们的关系，好像全部掌握在对方手中，他得不到任何话语权。不免憎恶这样的自己，但是生病之中如此脆弱，甚至还会渴望见到西里斯•布莱克。  
快到重新住院化疗的时候，他玩笑式地发短信，“我朋友送我来医院，长得很好看，你把持一下自己。”  
短信回得很快，“对你我都快要把持不住了。”  
“我不好看。”  
“你就是吐起来都比别人吐得好看。”  
他想念西里斯，想念衾枕之间，黑发医生握着他的手腕，放在自己心口之上，让莱姆斯感觉他急迫心跳。想念他的促狭笑容，想念他所有的亲昵举动。第六期化疗，见到西里斯的那一天，他恍惚觉得，对方好像也在想念他。  
杵着拐杖回到医院里，查房时候，还是勉强自己端坐在那张椅子上。西里斯毫不避讳众人，凑上前来，仔细翻看他手边的书。这已经堂而皇之，超过了寻常医患关系。  
他不是怕吗？向来遮遮掩掩，生怕被人发现。  
莱姆斯审视的目光看不穿眼前人，西里斯不过嘻嘻笑笑地抛下一句，“明天开始给你掰腿复健啊。”这样事情，他不可能忘记。毕竟彼时彼刻，他曾短信中向西里斯保证，复健再痛，他绝不会呼嚎一声。  
虽然骨科病区的主任医师确是神手，但是每天忙得焦头烂额，轻易不查房，寻常患者一般也见不到。大医院里，早上查房人数众多，可以排成威武队列。这种情形，想来只能在伦敦的国立医院里看到，医生们有病人捧着，又有学生小心翼翼伺候着。西里斯作为军队在职的研究生，大约也是医院体系中地位最低的人之一。  
掰腿复健的时候，莱姆斯平躺在床榻上，由西里斯人为地将他的右腿抬起来，强行下压膝盖与小腿，使其达到弯曲的角度。这是用外力强行撕裂术后长在一起的腿部肌肉。他的手牢牢攥住西里斯白大褂的衣角，默默告诉自己忍耐，无论多疼不能出声。  
手牵着白大褂，他近距离与西里斯对视，等待病区里那口耳相传的剧痛来临。但是西里斯的动作轻且慢，一言不发，丝毫没有对待其他患者的狠心。  
他这才意识到西里斯作为他管床医生的弊端——他根本对莱姆斯下不去手。  
那天莱姆斯右腿的角度到底也没压下去多少。三个月内，腿部肌肉会基本恢复，必须在那之前复健，否则走路困难。既然西里斯做不到，那么他只好自己来。莱姆斯坐在病床旁的椅子上，强行下压自己的小腿。剧痛，只是当然好过穿刺的痛。他满头大汗，生理性的泪水盈满眼眶，但是死都不放手。  
死去活来。  
泪眼模糊之中，想到初相识，西里斯对他说的话，“我也怕疼，但是人不对自己狠一点怎么能行呢。”莱姆斯的手颤抖着抓住座椅扶手，用力之大到指节泛白。硬生生去撕自己的肌肉，如是数天，终于达到九十度角。当然这还不够，只能从长计议，一天也不能放下练习。  
他拄着拐杖去大病房里看奇奇。  
拐杖是腋下拐，走起来晃晃悠悠，像在空中荡秋千。奇奇的病床在窗下，正对着外面帕丁顿的车水马龙。晨光透过窗玻璃照进来，那张小脸上柔光覆面，看上去愈发像教堂里的圣像。这么久以来，他第一次见奇奇站起来，双臂把住他妈妈的肩膀，形销骨立。他身上套一件宽大袍子，风一过，布料吹得贴在身上，轻易能看出一条腿是缺失的。罩衫之中空空荡荡。  
莱姆斯生性好人气，巴黎的同学同事里，没几个人知道他生病，还是有后辈时不时愿意找他诉苦。有个年轻几岁的小男生，还在上学。某天失恋，通过脸书来找他哭诉自己悲恸。翻来覆去是那几句话，强说愁一样地认为自己命运悲苦。“喜欢的人给了我家人给不了的幸福，可我们不能在一起。”又说一句，“家里人逼我学不想学的东西。太压抑了。但我连活着都不怕，只能奋力撑过去。”  
是吗？连活着都不怕？  
原来有人失恋与学习，就可以以为自己命途多艰。他想那大概是他人生中为数不多愤怒而悲哀的时候，但他没有发火，也没有表现出丝毫不悦，反而用自己那种长久以来缓慢而温和的语调回复对方，“说自己连活着都不怕，是对有些人的不尊重。”  
对面男孩子见没有得到同情，忿忿不平，“你是比我大几岁，可是你未必能理解我的痛苦。”  
他的头发全部掉光，连胆汁都吐出来，他的手臂上埋着直通心脏的导管，他全身浮肿蜕皮，他手脚关节发黑，口腔溃疡，夜间喘不过气不能入睡，手术台上死去活来，连腿都不是自己的。可是他还是活着，不是因为多么热爱生命或者是恐惧死亡，而是因为人的生命不是属于你自己一个人的。你还有责任，还有爱你的人，怎能因为痛苦，就向命运投降？  
但他最终一句话都没有说。  
难过的时候当然有，但是时刻提醒自己，最忌自我感动。吃一点苦就向他人哭诉，或者事后以过来人姿态教导年轻人，都不是得体做法。  
他所认知的能说自己连活着都不怕的人，只有奇奇。只有奇奇才当得起这一句。又或者小唐克斯，查尔斯。病魔欺人老。他们所经历一切，是苦海折磨没错，但世上同情最廉价，他更不愿意随意对着别人揭自己伤疤。  
不是自伤，不是自怜，是看清之后，也只有哀矜。  
西里斯最终放心不下他自己一个人复健，私下请求主任医师来看莱姆斯。  
那是某个星期一的早上，门诊日。莱姆斯不在自己病房里，陪着奇奇与唐克斯看书聊天。走廊那一边喊他过去，于是只能颤颤巍巍重新拄拐，回到病房。  
主任医师是个极高大魁梧的中年男人，也是现役军人。彼时他已经注意到对方脸色不好看，只是还不知道是因为自己姗姗来迟。躺到病床上，还没有给他掰腿复健，轻轻扶了一下小腿，已经说，“你这根本没有练啊，想复健不吃点苦怎么能行。”句子最后，已经极其不耐烦，转身就走，西里斯跟在他的导师身后，没有停留。  
那一天西里斯独自往他的病房里跑了好几次，次次训导他复健不努力。话最重的一次，干脆颠倒黑白，“你真要好好练，主任医师都看不下去了。一掰腿就跑，还真没见过像你这样的。”  
莱姆斯知道，他这是在拿自己发泄。他不怪他。西里斯成天关在医院里，眼看生生死死，除了自己之外，没有任何其他发泄渠道。且他当时以为，对方多少也是为他着急。这些事在莱姆斯看来，尚属他们两个人的私事。  
那天晚上他听到的话全然改变了这项认知。  
晚间隔壁床的患者与他攀谈，闲聊彼此情况。那中年人说自己不过是来做个血管瘤切除手术，很快就能出院，是萨福克人，家有一子一女云云。说到最后，欲言又止，对莱姆斯讲，“这话我本来不该告诉你的，但是早上主任医师查房，你没回来的时候他就已经生气了，觉得你不尊重他。一边对布莱克医生说你肯定偷懒，没有好好练习。还说你年轻人矫情，花这么多钱治病到底来干嘛来的。行就行，不行别治了，赶紧让出院回家。”  
莱姆斯愣在当场。  
不是因为主任医师，他与人无冤无仇，就算看他不顺眼，多半也是因为一时气急。他没有想到的是西里斯事后的反应。任何一个人听到针对他的这番不公言论，莫说是情人，朋友都要听不下去，就算军队等级森严，不能替他反驳。但这样情况下，事后还三番两次找莱姆斯撒气？  
隔壁床中年男人还在喋喋不休，向他解释，“其实当时那样子，我看主任医师也有怪布莱克医生的意思。好像是在暗示说他管床管得不好。”  
莱姆斯沉默中取出手机，彻底删除并屏蔽了西里斯的号码。他处处包容，多少次原谅，抵不过畸零人冷眼处事，始终不离一种孤儿本性，冷静无情。  
这桩事情，伤他太深。而西里斯竟然浑然不觉，隔天查房的时候，还是对他诸多亲昵举动。莱姆斯已不愿回话，出院后，向几个伦敦朋友询问是否可以转院。还剩下最后三期化疗，其他医院因为化疗用药不同，手术也不是本院所做，不清楚病历难以承担责任，转院困难。  
他声色不动，但已经太过失望，不愿意见到西里斯。  
不是让他出院回家别治了吗。他不过是听从指令，试图挽救自己仅存的自尊。转院不成，两个星期后还是要回到圣玛丽的骨科病区。他一回去，就知道西里斯发现自己的号码被屏蔽。当天晚上，剧烈争吵。  
黑发医生原本坐在办公室电脑前，看他走过，转过头来，说一句，“你心真狠。”那双灰眼睛里诸多浓烈情绪，好像真被创伤。这说的是莱姆斯不愿与他说话的事情。  
心狠的究竟是谁。  
莱姆斯停下回病房的脚步，与西里斯静默对视。他所见过的所有感情纠葛中，最让人觉得压抑窒息的，无非他与西里斯•布莱克两人。  
“我就是因为太心软，才会变成今天这样。”  
他安静的一句话，引来山洪暴发。  
你来我往的互相指责无需赘述，天下情侣吵架，说到底内容几乎千篇一律。不能在医生办公室大打出手，于是站出去走廊上讲话。两人就主任医师当天的话激烈争辩，西里斯始终站在他的导师那一边，甚至出言讽刺，“别人那天要上门诊，多少病人等着，来病房看你还看错了呢。”到最后，黑暗中西里斯头颅扭向一边，不知道是不敢还是不想，根本不与莱姆斯对视，“如果我说让你把我们的事情都忘了，会不会很渣。”  
这种问题，居然可以问得出口。  
莱姆斯站在原地冷笑，当即恨不得揍西里斯一拳。  
“还有两期化疗，不见也得见。先治病，治好了再说。”  
听到这句，他觉得自己几乎是咬牙切齿挤出一个笑，闷声应和。  
“那就说好了？我们算达成共识？”  
莱姆斯转身就走。  
西里斯以为他们这场谈话告一段落，亦步亦趋跟在他身后，突然忧心忡忡说一句，“你走路怎么还是一瘸一拐的。”随便哪个医生都能指摘莱姆斯复健的问题，只有西里斯，他究竟是以什么身份，什么立场对他这样讲话。  
他已经熟悉西里斯出尔反尔的模式，翌日查房，好像知道自己说了重话，对他又是一副微笑表情。他只是没有料到，为了讨好他，西里斯会公然做出什么举动。  
彼时莱姆斯靠在病房的大窗台边，身后摊开放置一本正在翻看的画册。听到查房的医生来，才转身面对众人。  
尚未站直，西里斯已经倾身上前，双臂撑在窗台上，将他环住的姿势，越过莱姆斯肩膀去看他身后画册。在他耳边轻声呢喃，“这书讲的是什么？”  
他被圈在对方怀里，感觉到呼吸拂在侧脸上，突然觉得心酸。他们两人，是不是太过荒诞。西里斯这样罔顾他那么多同事的目光与闲言碎语，简直像疯了一样。他暗自叹息，左手轻轻扶在白大褂的腰上，想推开对方，但西里斯浑然不动。他们两个人在窗台前维持着这样一个近乎拥抱的姿势，直到莱姆斯低声回答，“讲赫布里底的画册。”  
“那在哪里？”  
“苏格兰北部，靠近冰岛的地方。”  
他捏住西里斯的手肘，是个安抚的意思，借势从怀抱里站出来，走到一旁。  
出人意料，他们两个人进入了一种安静平和的状态，不再争吵。或许是害怕，或许是出于疲惫。莱姆斯也绝口不提未来，不探讨两人关系，随波逐流。  
某日下午，输液结束，他坐在病床上，背靠挡板，翻看一本基普•索恩的天体物理专著。眼角余光瞟到白大褂衣角，懒得起身，于是上身向后仰去，视线倾覆，对西里斯露出一个颠倒的笑容。手上那本书扣在胸膛上，只露出一行大标题。西里斯伸手轻轻拧了拧他的脸。  
次日查房，黑发医生怀里抱着一本蓝色薄册子，病房里徘徊一圈，忽然将册子往他床上一塞，扔下一句，“给你看。”随即跑得无影无踪。彼时莱姆斯满心以为那是什么医院的宣传册，心里还疑惑，隔壁床怎么没有。  
拿起来一看，才知道是一册限量发行的航天纪念邮票。  
哑然失笑。他熟读文史哲地理，对天体物理本无过多兴趣，只当闲书看一看。他以为他会更高兴，更享受这种被时刻关注的感觉。但心里其实毫无波澜，对他好就照单全收，不好，也只是常态。  
化疗到最后，身体越来越差，各项机能离崩溃只差一线。他的口腔也开始溃烂，说话吞咽异常痛苦，浑身一股奇怪味道。极其不得已，莱姆斯开始用男士沙龙香。说到底，这不过是他的其中一项伪装。与假发，帽子，长袖衬衣一样，都是他的伪装。  
沙龙香的名字直译作宗喀。苦而冷的烟熏味道，好像不丹那些大雪山上的寺庙。超脱六道红尘。  
他坐在病床旁的椅子上，右小腿垂落下去，但左腿上收盘起。安静坐禅。化疗药物一点一滴注入身体，他岿然不动，闭目坐在那里，好像根本感觉不到丝毫疼痛，即使身边同样是化疗的患者一片哭嚎。  
其实他本不信神佛，禅宗，修的也是自己。  
只是给他剃度的是命啊。  
他想起他们无数的亲吻，他如何温柔抚摸西里斯的脸。那些时候，他总觉得自己抱住了一个人，就抱住了全世界。  
但是其实，他从来也不曾拥有过。  
每一年圣诞季的时候莱姆斯都很喜欢去圣诞集市里瞎逛。本来没有什么好买的，小贩叫卖着劣质的铁塔钥匙圈，和不明出处的手工香水，弥漫着强烈的人造节日氛围，说是媚俗也不为过。但是他还是爱，因为所有逛圣诞集市的人都兴高采烈，他想被高兴的人包围。喝着热巧克力看协和广场闪红白蓝灯的摩天轮，心里多少是开心的。  
此时，与彼时如出一辙，都不过是虚妄的幸福。  
他从此信命。

西里斯竟然对他用来掩藏药味的沙龙香颇钟爱。  
查房的时候离他站得近，总要低头凑近闻一闻，还要问他用的是什么香水。一同查房的医生同事开始时尚用诧异眼光看他们两人，到后来干脆置若罔闻。  
莱姆斯已筋疲力尽，不愿主动向西里斯靠近一步，而对方好像多有悔意，对他的好渗透到生活方方面面。他日常所用的水杯是西里斯所赠，墨蓝底色配零碎星辰，上面绘着莹莹一轮月亮，出奇可爱。  
莱姆斯身体机能几近崩溃，贫血严重，血色素只剩下常人的三分之一，面色青白殊无血色，眼下有浓重黑影。幸好他戴上假发帽子，再加刻意修饰，一眼看上去仍然是个人样。早晨路过办公室的时候，门里传来黑发医生的呼喊，“莱米！过来一下。”  
莱米。  
他只得对着身边病患尴尬讪笑，应声去找西里斯。  
那双大手轻柔将他的脸捧在手心，翻看眼睑，“你要不要输血啊。”输血太麻烦，且容易有排斥反应，莱姆斯当然不愿意。医生考虑的不是这个，“你这是把自己往死里整啊。”又将他的手握在自己手里，温柔抚摸。西里斯手心里，是因他穿刺手术而生的伤口。早已结痂凝疤，只剩下浅浅一个圆形。看过指甲也是一种贫血状态，当天还是输血400cc。只是莱姆斯后来知道，一袋400cc的血浆大约两百五十镑。西里斯违规动用了紧急血库的血，没叫他付钱。  
医院里两人总有长情对视，牢牢盯住对方不肯转移视线，好像病房里其他人全是摆设。更有甚者，要出院的那一天早上，几次三番到病房来，对隔壁床病患看也不看一眼，去动莱姆斯床头摆着的一摞书，“有我能看的书吗？”一本一本拿起来翻看，像是想对他所有的事情了如指掌。最后不得已与隔壁床讨论病情的时候，眼睛也始终凝视莱姆斯，嘴上与人说何时手术，灰眼睛却牢牢盯着他。  
莱姆斯尚未解除号码屏蔽，于是西里斯天天与艾斯蒙德短信，吩咐要看住莱米，不要让他乱跑，尤其不能摔跤。俨然一副自己人的架势。  
他的伤口终于愈合，留下四十公分长的伤疤，从脚踝到大腿下端。假体比自体骨骼沉重，走起路来是机械的感觉，咔咔作响。他与艾斯玩笑，说自己是刀锋战士。后来几个做装置艺术的故交飞抵伦敦看他，众人一起用人体彩绘的油彩在他右腿上涂画。彩绘成果诡异艳丽，将他的右腿画成松树枝叶缠绕的一副奇景。手术伤疤掩藏其中，变成了松树的主干。  
艾斯拍下他腿部瘢痕的写意黑白照片，发到insta- gram上，获得无数点赞评论。  
彼时已经是夜里十二点。  
十分钟之后，他收到了西里斯的短信，絮絮叮嘱，讲当初缝合伤口的时候为了美观，只留胫骨上薄薄一层肌肉。切忌在疤痕上动文章，彩绘纹身都不可以，生怕感染。  
转述给莱姆斯的时候，他只是惊怔又微笑，无奈摇头。这种关系是如此的不对等，又如此热烈。人的一生中，有多少次，能诚心说你爱一个人，胜过爱自己的生命呢。  
诸般龌龊，没想到到了这种时候，想了这么久的最后一期化疗。他心里一句精彩的句子都没有，只想要西里斯。  
他还是想要西里斯。  
还是想要与其共度一生。  
他第一次知道，原来自己这理智沉稳的灵魂，也可以做出这么疯狂的决定。  
而西里斯的一言一行，给了他希望。  
只要不是医患，是不是就少了阻碍。  
他是爱丁堡人，机缘巧合通晓盖尔语。索里•麦克林恩有首著名的盖尔语情诗，译成白话，大意如下：每当我想起爱丁堡，这座灰暗没有阳光的城市。你的面容像灯塔一样将它照亮，变成一座辉煌灿烂的城池。  
回到医院的时候是十月底，快到西里斯的生日。  
莱姆斯还记得西里斯喜欢钢琴，很早之前一句带过，说想学但是没机会，电子琴又太占地方，宿舍里放不下。于是他购置一套手卷钢琴，预备作西里斯的生日礼物。外包装上，就用盖尔语写着那一首诗。  
如斯深情，恨不得把世界都捧到他面前，只要他喜欢。  
十月二十八日，终于将西里斯的号码解禁。最后一天化疗的早上，故作轻松地发了条短信，“异环这是用了多少支啊，我怎么天天觉得自己要昏倒了。”  
短信回得很快，几乎是一分钟之内的事情。  
“最后一天了，九个疗程的最后一天了。减量的只有甲氨蝶呤和多柔比星。”  
“一直发抖。”  
“不穿衣服冻着了吧。”  
他怎么忘记早上查房，这个人教训他衣服穿太少，不要着凉。这时候，还要找补一句。两人都默契地不提矛盾，有一句没一句地闲聊。到下午看病房窗外晚霞美丽，莱姆斯发一句，“快看外面天是粉红色的。”  
“看来真的病得不轻，明明是金黄色的。”  
他们两人的相处始终平稳，查房时的暧昧，熄灯后的夜聊，分享晚餐与零食，日复一日，可让人想象未来共度的生活。养疗的第二天晚上，他坐在办公室里看小说，而西里斯照常对着电脑工作。  
时至今日，那天晚上的事情还是历历在目。  
他在看的书是尼尔•盖曼美国众神，西里斯的白大褂下，是一件黑色圆领亨利衫。办公室的转椅坏了，只能正襟危坐，一倾身就要垮塌。医生转过来对他说一句，“结束之后你直接回巴黎？”  
“是。”  
“大学还有几年？”  
“两年。”  
“两年啊……”西里斯欲言又止，有点遗憾的样子。  
相对沉默。西里斯的问题问完了，那么轮到他。  
“你还想结婚吗？”  
对方即刻放下手上工作，转过来面对他，“什么？”  
莱姆斯阖上书本，轻轻撂在办公桌上，低头自嘲苦笑。好像这百般疯狂，都准备在今天发泄干净。  
他起身，而后干净利落地单膝跪地。  
“和我结婚吧。”  
手术后的腿，弯曲不易，他用了多大的力气，才强行跪下去。膝盖疼痛。那一瞬间，突然觉得眼前办公室的白炽灯有些晃眼。他心悸，平常状态下从来没有这样情况，唯一几次出现，是低血糖要昏倒的时候。  
“不要闹，赶紧起来。”  
什么？  
耳边蜂鸣，人的声音被无限拉长。他想这是不是真的。头更痛，一切东西看在眼里，都有一种不真实的恍惚感。西里斯还坐在椅子上，就在对面，离得太近，他却觉得自己看不清对方的五官。  
“不要闹。在一起干什么？我们在一起能干嘛。连沟通都不畅。你是法国思维，有时我以为你是个什么意思，事后想起来根本不是一回事；你也经常误解我。”  
“谈恋爱这性质就变了。我只想好好念书，你也读你的书。偶尔你要是有什么不会的题，我还可以帮你解答一下。”  
莱姆斯终于还是坐回了对面那张转椅上，无话可驳，双眼怔怔睁大，半晌低声说，“我想过……其实我可以不要回巴黎，你去哪里我就去哪里。不要说伦敦，去乡下什么地方种地都可以。仅此而已。”  
不知道是不敢还是不想，西里斯头颅拧向另一端，始终不与他对视，声音也压得很低，“以前我也曾经这么想过，但是现在不会了。每个人都要受伤，至于受伤之后怎么办，那是人自己的事。我只是在告诉你我个人的一点经验。”  
到此凄凉否？莱姆斯的脑中嗡嗡作响，一时间说不出话来。或者说是根本忘记了语言的运用，对面人那些干脆利落的伦敦音听在耳中，仿佛跌入黑洞。  
可是偏偏他话还没有说完。  
“我最近还有做什么让你误解的事吗？”  
如坠冰窟。  
莱姆斯坐在原地，无声地，极轻微地张着嘴，好像是忘了如何呼吸。他的反应变得异常迟钝，过了很久才一字一顿说，“你的意思是，你从来没有爱过我，一切都是我误解吗。”  
黑发的医生还是不肯看他，“不说以前，只讲现在。”  
他还是安静地坐在那里，不知道哪里有风来，颤抖着刺入他的骨骼，冰冷彻骨。他已无法移动，眼睛像失了神，好像这周遭世界所说的语言，他通通听不懂。人最大的烦恼，一般源自于记性太好。不知为何，想起牛津苹果花开的季节，碧草地上全是堆雪般的白花，从大学植物园中过，走向他们暂住的老酒店。西里斯牵着他的手，满城阳光璀璨，风吹花瓣落满肩头，叫人忍不住微笑。那个时候啊，真觉得肋下生风，随时可翩飞而去。  
记得从牛津到伦敦没有尽头的高速公路，漫山葱绿。中途疲惫停到某个小镇小村，好像犹在途中。找一处废弃的木桌椅，坐下吃快速面。那双拿手术刀的手轻盈倒水，他恍惚觉得幸福。而远处旷野中开着大片黄水仙，牛羊成群。遥遥看去，绵羊身上白毛，像一朵一朵零碎的小云。  
他听见自己的心脏正在轰然坍塌。他在手术台上与他食指相扣，罔顾整个手术室里医生护士的眼光。人世的流言，自有他人评断。他只知道他握着西里斯的手，即使自己遍体疮痍，已被病症折磨得不似人形。他那时候只知道，他握着西里斯的手。  
他抱着西里斯的生日礼物，那套包装好的手卷钢琴回到办公室，站在门口，与人对视。西里斯看着他不说话，手中竟然握着罐装啤酒，眼眶也有点红。莱姆斯恍若不见，只是把盒子在办公桌上放下。手脚冰凉，声音也不像是自己的。怎么竟然，还有一点哽咽。他的灵魂早被抽离躯壳，浮在高空看这一出诙谐剧。  
“我快要把我的心掏出来给你了，你就告诉我，受伤之后怎么办是我自己的事。”  
那是他与西里斯说的最后一句话。  
转身扣上门而去。  
当天晚上，莱姆斯发起高烧。没有任何生理依据，不曾感冒，不曾受凉。可是连续几天高烧不退，白细胞一路走低，烧得只剩下两位数，不到正常人的两百分之一，险些下病危通知书。  
化疗不曾毁灭他，手术也不曾毁灭他，刮骨疗毒，砍去他枝干，他还是活着，拼尽全力、苟延残喘地活着。但西里斯做到了癌症都没有做到的事情。  
莱姆斯终于崩溃。  
好友们对这事情感觉匪夷所思，艾斯蒙德气得发抖。埃布底-科林斯家大业大，甚至提出要状告布莱克，将事情全部揭发出去，将他退回部队。既然可以为了前程这样对莱姆斯，他就要去毁掉他心心念念的前程。  
一切报复，都被莱姆斯制止。  
世界上的一切喜怒哀乐都离他很远。事情还是那些每天在发生的事情，人还是那些平平常常的人。病房里讨论的还是化疗输液抽血指标，谁家的孩子又要动手术，今天要吃什么，主任医师又出差了，隔壁床的小男孩怕疼，打针的时候大声哭闹。  
莱姆斯•卢平只是安静地坐在他那张椅子里，安静地翻过他手里的书。一行一行字浮现在眼前，人世喧闹在耳边，都像是无意义的白噪音。他甚至有点茫然地想，我在哪里呢？我在这里做什么？输液时与他说话，他只是平静地伸出左臂，不说话也不笑，不再与护士寒暄。不知情者理所当然觉得诧异，问他是不是不开心。莱姆斯只是缓慢地，近乎麻木地说一句，“感冒，没有力气。”  
那是经历了漫长身心折磨后，灵魂被抽去的干瘪状。  
西里斯不再查房。  
他终于正式拔管出院的那天，刚好是西里斯的二十七岁生日。他与医生护士关系好，所有人握着他的手陪他走到病区大门口，而几个小朋友牢牢抱住他的腰不放，莱姆斯抚着他们几个人的头，互相约定等日后一起去玩，才依依不舍与众人道别。  
他没有见到那个人最后一面。  
艾斯蒙德接他回到诺丁山的家里，欲言又止，还是递给他一张打印纸，一言不发。莱姆斯认出了页面最下端西里斯•布莱克的签名。  
这是一张英法双语的康复证明书，如果他没有记错，医院本不提供这东西，更不会出具英法双语版本的任何文件。只是有了它，他回到巴黎复学的程序会顺利许多。他根本不去细读其内容，将它随手放置在房间的书桌上。  
当天晚上，不知道为什么接到他父亲的电话。对方已经原原本本知道事情经过，不能找西里斯算账，理所当然，只能对着莱姆斯发泄不满。电话里一通严厉指责，说莱姆斯脾气太坏，所以布莱克难以忍受，可以离开，但是家人就不可以，摊上了他，是没有办法的事情。他听着自己的真心被剖开来，当作指责自己性情不好的工具，只能微微一笑，挂断电话。  
恍惚之中，看到桌面上那张康复证明。

伦敦帕丁顿圣玛丽医院  
诊断证明书  
兹证明莱姆斯•约翰•卢平，男，20岁，住院号46595D，曾在本院骨科五病区住院诊治。  
临床诊断：右胫骨中段骨肉瘤扩大切除，特制人工关节置换术后  
治疗经过：患者于2017年2月14日行切开活检明确诊断为右胫骨中段骨肉瘤，行5周期辅助化疗后，于2017年6月27日行右胫骨中段骨肉瘤扩大切除特制人工关节置换术，术后行4周期辅助化疗（方案：异环磷酰胺+甲氨蝶呤+阿霉素）。现治疗结束，准予出院，患者日常活动及乘坐飞机无受限。  
处理：1.注意休息，加强营养；2.积极功能锻炼，避免剧烈运动，避免外伤；3.每三月门诊复查小腿X线片，胸CT，碱性磷酸酶；4.不适随诊。  
2017年11月3日

他茫然四顾。原来如此，所谓的康复证明，最终重要的只有末尾那几行字，以近乎私人的语气，絮絮叮嘱，注意休息，加强营养，不许剧烈运动，不许摔伤。再下一段，法语译文版，一看即知不是官方出品，错漏百出，连语法都荒腔走板。  
他只看到一行字。  
Rémus John Lupin.  
他全名的法文版，带着闭音符号。只有莱姆斯自己，会这样签署自己的名字。西里斯，只看到过一次。他曾在他的笔记本上涂涂画画，用圆体签署自己的全名。而他对着莱姆斯温暖微笑，说，你的字真好看。  
不能控制自己的四肢一样，他拖出凳子，爬上了房间窗台。这双腿，如斯沉重笨拙，到这种时候，竟然一点不迟缓。拉开推拉窗，翻身出去，双腿垂落在外墙上。隐约还能听见外面诺丁山的车水马龙。  
西里斯，他的法语真是烂。  
他坐在窗台上，终于忍不住迎着夜风无声痛哭。  
“你在做什么！”  
有人猛地抱住他的腰，将他从窗台上撕了下来。是艾斯蒙德。莱姆斯挣扎踢打，死死扒住窗沿不愿放手，一瞬间，所有风度都淹没在疯狂之中。他的身体虚弱，最终是艾斯占了上风，两个人跌倒在房间地面上脱力喘气。老友像是怕他再想不开一样，紧紧攥住他双臂，继而变成大力拥抱。  
艾斯一句话都没有说。  
只是沉默地，用力拥抱他，而他连假发都没有戴。  
后来的事情，非常按部就班。他在伦敦与爱丁堡两地各住了一段时间，重新办签证，阔别一班老友故交，重新复学，回到了法兰西。  
他后来在巴黎，梦见西里斯。梦里那个漂亮的黑发年轻人对他说自己已经退役。  
他好高兴。  
醒来之后还记得这一点片段，靠在床榻上怔怔想，当然，这当然不会是真实。  
这种半毁灭性质的炽热感情，当然迷人，当然让人奋不顾身。但它是不正常的，本身就不是常人应该拥有的感情浓度。所以到最后，双方都极其疲惫，但是分开之后，又觉得这种感情此生不会再有。他此时想来，其实还是充满庆幸和感激，有一个人救他，陪伴他走过那个时期。  
曾经有许多美景，许多美食，还有一些人，不能触碰。一旦触及，会有隐痛，想到眼睛就会胀红。但昨日种种，好像隔着一面玻璃幕墙，仍然可以看见，可以感觉到一切存在，可是已经无法改变，无法触及。  
莱姆斯•卢平走出小咖啡厅，有人在铁灯柱下等他，是巴黎的三五好友。他们亲昵拦住他肩膀，一道往塞纳河边去。玛黑区的夜景又铺洒眼前，目眩神迷，好一座烟雨与流光的城。大河上金光粼粼，潋滟荡漾开去。塞纳河倒影浩瀚星河，泼垂到此，像熔炼的纯银。  
夜风吹送，莱姆斯抬头仰望亿万星砂，脸上笑意平淡。  
星辰的诞生，必然是星云热气体崩塌的结果。所以崩塌吧，瓦解吧，碎成齑粉。这不是你的毁灭。  
而是你的新生。


	2. 禅与癌症化疗艺术

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后记

禅与癌症化疗艺术  
Zen and the Art of Chemo Therapy

 

 

我想你说得对，人要做到绝对坦诚，唯一的对手是自己。无需交流或者猜测，所要做的只是直面而已。但这个东西，与其说难，不如说是残酷，所以人常常为了心安而放弃清醒。  
你说我是勇敢的人。  
我们都知道海明威没有做到，A Farewell to Arms是他的自传体小说。一九一八年的时候他遇到那个女孩子，他们与我一样都是医患，连年龄差都一样是六岁。后来他回到美国而她嫁给别人，导致他精神崩溃。小说里她的角色爱的人是他，至死不渝。小说是小说，这一点本来无从指摘，但是你知道我觉得他对自己不够诚实。  
我手机里存着她的一张旧照片，模糊的黑白照。Agnes von Kurowsky身着护士袍，站在米兰那间红十字医院的露台上，温柔微笑。她很美，况且生死之间，再深的感情都可以理解。我想他最后还是希望她能爱他，不惜文字里构造一个不同结局。  
我不知道，我对自己够不够诚实。  
你我认识今年快要第十年，大约是世上最了解我的人之一。  
这十年，我一时不知道从何说起。十年之前你我站在故乡的学校里，筼簹湖上空的晚霞翻卷，金红交错，像血又像鎏金。后来是牛津，诺里奇，伦敦，爱丁堡，北京。关在病区里的最后那一段时间，除了修禅，其实我常常想起我们三个人在苏格兰街道上走过。漫漫长夜里，客厅里点着味道甜美的香薰蜡烛；对街的印度炒饭；外卖的披萨；纳西索斯花店里馥郁的绣球与蓟花；Chole描金的丝缎睡裙；卡尔顿山上，万千烟花炸响，点亮弗斯湾的寒冬。  
想到我的射击队，想着从此再也不能打的拳击。  
兜兜转转这些年，没想到我因为一场附骨之疽，隔了一个世纪，与海明威一样爱上无疾而终的对象。  
你说我的本性里就有给予赤诚真心的倾向，容易被欺骗。但我的好在于无论结果如何，从来问心无愧。  
惠特曼有这么一段话，“你要明白，你写的东西里没有一个特点是你身上没有的。如果你很恶毒或者俗气，你是掩饰不了的。如果你喜欢吃饭的时候有个仆役在你椅子后面侍候，这也会反映在你的作品里。你的心灵只要有一点毛病，都瞒不过你写的东西，不管你用什么花招，什么手段，什么办法。”  
那么这些零零碎碎的短篇小说，就是我心灵上的毛病了。  
所有人都可以觉得巴黎一叙太过沉重不忍面对，只有我不行。因为一字一句，精确到对话，都是真实的我的人生。心里多少有点赌气的意思，好像看着莱姆斯对世界咆哮呐喊，I dare you，如果你不敢面对我的伤疤，那你也没有资格评判我的爱情。  
爱丁堡之夜是讨论孤独与价值观差异所带来的冲击，深夜神怪小故事，也是成人童话。入墨则有很重的海明威的影子，对黄金年代的追寻，生存与勇气。可是你也知道，它们不过都是投影。你说是你，不会付出这么多真心。如果这样爱一个人，最后是这样一个结果，除了伤心别无他法。事实是，我这样的人，本来就吝于承认感情。不过是生死之间，被命推着走，越陷越深。  
我们都只是凡人，红尘中摸爬滚打，我也没有什么大道理。希望你好，希望你永远鲜活。无论遇到任何病痛，挫败，无论面对什么，都能接收到巨大得足以淹没负面情绪的爱意。  
有句电影标题，Je vous souhaite d'être follement aimée，放到这里也很合宜。  
愿你被爱。


End file.
